100 Percent Dexterity Value
by Ms.President13
Summary: Its me Chieko,I got My simplest wish and now I'm alive, Reborn once ask me:if I came from the other world then that means, I know what will happen. I answer him "Yes, I know what will happen & how, but I don't know how much did I change now that I'm here..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**NOTE: To all Readers… if you are planning to read this, I suggest you read first the story 'My Simplest Wish' which I made before this. Because Dexterity Value 100% somehow like… uh sorry I mean… IT IS the continuation of 'My Simplest Wish'**

**Yes this is the part 2 so… if you want to fully understand please read 'My Simplest Wish' first **

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 1

'Back to Reality'

_**PREVIEW: **__"Y-you mean she" Yamamoto was cut by Shamal _

"_I'm sorry" there's a silence on all of them _

…_._

"_Even I… have no power to… bring her back to life" they all wince at this _

_They don't know what to say, there are all speechless _

_They can't believe it… all their efforts_

… _they… _

_Are so… powerless… weak and…_

"_Chi-Chieko" Tsuna murmur as he clutch his fist and _

"_" _

-#-

Clutching in despair the guys felt powerless, they didn't able to save Chieko

She is dead….

Dead…

And now they can't do anything but to accept that she's dead

All their eyes were hidden on the shadow

There's a silence

…

…

…

..

"Tsuna" they all slowly look at Reborn who is now staring at Chieko

"R-reborn?.. what is-"

"Chieko…" they all went quite waiting for the arcobaleno to finish his sentence

"she move" they all snap out of this

"What?" Gokudera ask in disbelief as they all look onto Chieko, staring at her intensely

"It's impossible, Reborn she…" Shamal was cut off when

FLASH, c-crack crack

They all cover their eyes on the light

Few seconds later the light died, they all stare at Chieko who is still motionless on the floor there's a bit of cracking electricity on her and-

"What…happened?" Tsuna murmur in confusion

…

Then…

"CHIEKO" Tsuna exclaim when he saw Chieko's hand move

They were all stun, Shamal eyes widen at this as hold on to Chieko's pulse

They are all silent as they waited

Shamal move his head on Chieko's chest to hear her breathing

And..he gave a smile

Ryohei, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera eyes brighten at this

"She's alive"

The guys cheered

"YESS" Ryohei exclaim in so much energy as Tsuna tear up in happiness

"Chi-Chieko"

"D-did you hear that Juudaime" Gokudera glance on Tsuna who nodded and smile

"I'm… so glad" Tsuna said as Yamamoto put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and smile

But then

"Its too early to rejoice now… we can still lose her" Reborn warn as they all went quite and nodded seriously

"Shamal, call the Vongola medical group and Dino" Reborn ordered but Shamal is totally occupied

"Ooohhh such a soft figure~~ #heart# #heart#"

Tsuna (Blushing but annoyed face), Ryohei (firey eyes) , Gokudera (left eyes twitching), Hibari (bangs hiding his eyes), Reborn (fedora hiding his eyes), Yamamoto (still smiling) had an animated vein pops on their head simultaneously when they saw Shamal enjoying his checking on Chieko's heart beat

With his head on Chieko's chest

"SHAMAL YOU TEME" Gokudera shouted bringing out his dynamite as Hibari brought out his tonfa while Yamamoto swing his baseball bat and turn it to katana- its amazing how they react so fast

They all pointed their weapon on Shamal's happy face

Shamal wince at that and went pale, still not removing his head

"Ahahah..G-guys, is that how you treat your-eekk" Shamal flinch when Reborn pointed his gun leon on Shamal's skull

"_**Get off Chieko or die" **_Shamal gulp at Reborn's scary voice as he sigh

"Okay okay I got you… sheesh, you guys are no fun" Shamal whine get off Chieko calling the vongola medical group

They all glance on Chieko who's now breathing normally asleep

Tsuna gave a gentle smile

"Thank goodness"

-#-

After Dino and the vongola team, took Chieko far to cure her

The Guys stayed and went back to their own houses still with a worried look on their minds

They want to see and go with Chieko but… Reborn already told them that they've done their part and they will only get on the way while reviving Chieko

'_Its the best to leave it to them' that's Reborn's exact words _

After that day, they all went back normally on their lives

Tsuna being tutored by Reborn

Yamamoto playing baseball

Gokudera being Tsuna's right hand

Hibari being chairman of Disciplinary Committee

Ryouhei as captain of the boxing club …

Reborn also told them not to tell anyone about this

"Class, Ms. Akiyama Chieko will be absent for the couple of weeks due to medication needs so…"

Yamamoto staring into space lean his chin on his palm with a frown

'Chibi-chan' he murmur on his thought

(_'one more Ochibi, I'll totally smack you on the head' Chieko's glaring face flash on Yamamoto's mind_

'_that has nothing to do with baseball' another mad expression _

'_hahaha I win' Chieko said with a peace sign grin _

'_Stop calling me that, Takeshi' _

'_Takeshi look'_

'_Takeshi' ) _

Yamamoto can't help but to give a sad smile because of that as he glance on to Chieko's empty sit

_A image of Chieko looking around the room flash on his mind _

_Then he caught her beautiful brown eyes, he can't help but grin at this _

_And teasing her O-CHI-BI_

_He saw her vein pop and raise her arm_

'_Sensei, I think Yamamoto knows the answer' those memories pop into Yamamoto mind _

_As that figure slowly disappear_

He look down and once again look back staring blankly on the board

-#-

Gokudera walking on the corridor with his hands on his pocket as he is on a deep thought

"_Hey you heard, 2-A's president the silent girl Akiyama Chieko is absent because of medical condition?"_

"_No way, really" _

"_Yeah I heard she's terribly ill"_

"_W-what then there's a possibility that she's dea-" _

Gokudera gritted his teeth then

"SHUT UP" he shouted through the corridors

Catching everyone's attention

They are all frighten as those murmuring girls ran away from Gokudera

Gokudera somehow gritted his teeth

"Tch" but then he notice Hibari not far from the corridor looking at him, his tonfa was out and he seems to have those girls on target as well

Gokudera just saw Hibari walk away when their eyes meet

"Hmph" Gokudera soon walk away on the other direction

Stopping on the locker he pass by

_(Chieko's face flash to his mind_

"_Gakudera" _

" _its Gokudera you idiot class president"_

_Gokudera blush as he can feel Chieko's body press in him as the hid on the locker from Hibari_

"_OI WOMAN WHAT THE-" Gokudera was cut by Chieko _

"_Shhhh Gokudera" _

_Gokudera just gulp at this staying still as both his and Chieko's face are soo close_

_Chieko's face giggling flash on his mind_

_The girl look at him provokingly _

"_I win~"_

_Gokudera vein pop as gritted his teeth_

"_TEMEEE GET BACK HERE HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME, USING JYUUDAIME'S WORDS ON THAT PIECE OF PAPER" he ran after Chieko on the hallway_

"_Hhaahah Okay okay I'm sorry I'm sorry hahaha stop chasing me, I'm going to get trouble for this"_

"_I DON'T FREAKIN CARE GET BACK HERE" _

"_A-ah ACK.. hey NO THROWING BOMBS I COULD DIE WITH THAT" _

_a picture of them chasing around the school flash on his mind ) _

Gokudera slowly shift his head away, balling his fist in frustration

Pushing those thought away

"Tch"

-#-

Tsuna on the middle of studying on his desk is in a deep thoughts

(Chieko's face flash on his mind

"_Its already lunch period so its fine"_

_Chieko laugh a little_

"_Perfect then, I'm hungry" She smile _

"_Akiyama-san"_

"_Chieko"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just call me Chieko, Tsuna" _

"_Chi-Chieko-san"_

"_Dude, just Chieko" _

_Tsuna eyes widen when Chieko return with 3 cans of COLA on her hand_

_Panting, still on red face she look up sweating _

_The three guys eyes soften at her including Tsuna_

"_C-chieko" Tsuna look at Chieko who grin at him cheekily _

"_I-I know this i-sn't necessary b-but, please accept this 'pat' as my gratitude" Chieko pat and SMILE_

"_DAMN IT AKANE" Tsuna's eyes widen on Chieko's sudden outburst to the wall _

"_FINE YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT HUH? HUH AKANE?... I DON'T WANT TO DIE OKAY I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING DIE" Tsuna clutch his fist as he hid his eyes behind his bangs feeling Chieko's fear _

"_I CURSE MYSELF ON MY STUPIDITY TO LET THAT GUY USE ME… I HATE MY SELF OKAY, I HATE IT I HATE IT..I HATE IT…YOU'RE RIGHT I'M STUPID AKANE I'M STUPID, I CAN'T EVEN PROCTECT YOU MY SCHOOL THE STUDENTS AND MY LIFE…I_

_M SO DARN USELESS" Chieko shouted all out of range_

"_I-I can't EVEN FIGHT FOR MYLIFE and TELL MYSELF HONESTLY THAT I Don'T WANT TO DIE… … I KEEP THINKING AND THINKING THERE SHOULD ANOTHER WAY"_

_BUT YOU KNOW WHAT AKANE… t-th-there isn't …There isn't THERE ISN'T THERE ISN'T"_

_Chieko's pained face flash_

_Her eyes is hidden on the shadows _

"_I-I don't want to die…I'm scared I'm scared Akane…I don't want to die" _

_Tsuna balled his fist seeing her like that _

"_Chi-chieko" _

_Tsuna Arigatou _

_Tsuna _

_TSUNA _

_TSUNA-TSU- NA DA TSU-) _

"_DAMN IT DAME-TSUNA" _

_Poof_

_BAMMMMMMMMMMM  
_"ITAIIII REBOOOORRRNNN" Tsuna exclaim after getting hit by a big Hammer leon

There's a large bump on his head

Looking up to Reborn he glare a little

"What was that for-"

"For spacing out again" Reborn said as Tsuna pause as he slowly look down

"i-I can't help it… I'm worried tha-"

"Worrying, would get you nowhere"

"D-demo"

"Just trust Chieko" Tsuna look up to Reborn surprise

"if she was able to live for the second time, then I'm sure you'll meet with her again"

"R-reborn"

There's a silence as Tsuna look at Reborn

"Beside you are going to be the Vongola 10th boss pull yourself together"

"W-what?I'm not a boss..REBOORRNNN"

-#-

Hibari walking back his house he can't help but to glance on the streets in front his gate

He can't help but visualize Chieko's wet figure, sitting on the side of the street

Ignoring this he walk in his house

And walk straight to his room, passing Chieko's room, he pause and glance at it

_(Chieko's face flash on his mind: _

"_Where do you think your going?" _

"_I-I'm going to School like you do" CHieko's weakening face said _

"_Like I said, I don't tolerate stupid people so if you are smart enough, you should know your limits" _

"_S-senpai..." Hibari look back to Chieko's who's smiling at him_

"_Take care" _

"_Kimi~"_

"_Can't you call me by my name?" Chieko whine_

_Tears rolled down Chieko's face as she struggle more, Hibari grab her other arm to stop her _

"_You are not going anywhere until to tell me what's happening" Hibari said calmly as he watch Chieko struggle more_

"_I-I'm about to die HIbari, if I don't get to the underground stock room of this school I'm going to die…" Chieko cried in frustration _

"_What are you talking" HIbari hiss silently pulling Chieko closer in frustration_

_Chieko look up to him tears on her eyes_

"_I'm not from here okay, It's a long story but, my school is invade by some weirdo who is using the students as experiment to complete his invention…if I die here, I wouldn't able to save Akane, the other students and MY SCHOOL SO LET ME GO" _

_Chieko shouted in range _

_Chieko's eyes glow wide, electricity pass through her whole body as she scream in pain_

"_" all their eyes widen at this Hibari stop and look at Chieko_

"_Kimi" he called as Chieko were practically deaf in pain _

_Hibari's eyes widen as he saw Chieko turn him and SOOOOSSSHHH_

_He protected him on the sword_

_He saw her gave a small smile then _

_THUMB_

_Arigatou Hibari) _

Sitting on a chair with a book, those thoughts flash on his mind

Staring at the book deep in thoughts

Hibird flew inside the window

And land on Hibari's shoulder

"_Hibari~ Hibari" it chirp as Hibari ignore it _

Hibird cock its head innocently as he changes his chirp and

'_CHieko~ Chieko~' _

Hibari slowly glance on Hibird

"Chieko" he murmur… Akiyama Chieko

Chieko's bloody face flash on his mind

He clutch his fist and sigh

"I'm going to sleep, don't disturb me for awhile" with that Hibird flew away

-#-

"Kyoko I'm home" Ryohei said after arriving home, he was puzzled when he heard no one

Usually Kyoko would be like _'Onii-chan your home, I made dinner,…lets eat' _but he heard nothing

Worried about his dear sister, he went off looking for her

He saw her on the kitchen

"KYOKO" he called but his sister didn't reply, puzzled at this he ran to her

"Oi, Kyoko?" for the last time he called but then he was surprise when she was just space out chopping carrots

Ryohei blink at his sister as he poke her cheeks and

She snap out …and when he notice Ryohei she immediately smile

"Oh~ Onii-chan welcome home" she smile but Ryohei knows her better

"Kyoko, I've been calling you for a while… what's wrong your space out to the extreme?" Ryohei ask holding a hand on her head seeing if she's sick or what

"I'm sorry to make you worried Onii-chan…its just that, I can't help but to worry about… my friend" Kyoko look down, depress. Seeing her like that make Ryohei worried

"Why? What happen to your friend?" he ask hoping he could help

"she's on the hospital, they said she has terrible ill…I'm so worried about her…" she look down with a sad expression

"I wish Chieko-chan is fine" Ryohei eyes widen when he heard that familiar name

"CHIEEEKOO?" Ryohei accidentally react loudly

Kyoko blink

"You know her too Onii-chan?...oh~ that's great, Onii-chan do you know what happen to her? is she fine, how did you know her?" Kyoko ask with a hopeful look on her eyes making Ryohei slightly sweat drop on the pressure

"Yeah..,.I know her… she's the kid Sawada and his friend hang out with and …

(_on Ryohei thought a lot of things were occupied _

_Chieko's face flash_

_Her crying face _

_The event happened_

_Chieko crying on Ryohei's arms _

"_CHIEKO KILL YOURSELF NOW" _

"_I MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON BUT…I WON'T LET THIS WALL TELL THIS KID TO KILL HERSELF" Chieko's look up to Ryohei in surprise _

_Chieko cried on Ryohei chest whispering something _

"_Arigatou…(hiccup) A-arigaou" _

_Ryohei look down in disbelief the girl died protecting them _

"_NOOOOOOOO KID GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WAKEE UP" _

_) _

"Onii-chan" his thoughts were cut off by Kyoko

Ryohei snap out as he nervously smile at Kyoko

"D-don't worry Kyoko I'm sure…your friend will be fine"

"oh~ I hope she is"

Ryohei, nervously look out on the window

'Yeah~ I'm sure the kid will live'

-#-

"W-wait Reborn, what did you said?" they are all on the roof top

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna … Hibari on the very corner near the door

All their eyes widen

Reborn nodded and smile on Tsuna

"She's awake now on the Namimori hospital" As Reborn stated that

All their eyes immediately brighten

They didn't said anymore words and immediately ran out the roof top racing their self on the Namimori hospital

_CHIEKO_

That's all on their mind as they all ran to the Hospital

"Get out of my way" Gokudera growl

"HEY WATCH IT" the bicycle guy shouted as Gokudera jump over him

"Chibi" Yamamoto murmur as he increase his pace with a serious look

"KYOUKUGENNNNNN! (EXTREMMMEEE) UARRRRRRRRRRRHHH" Ryohei accelerating his speed as Tsuna stumble to catch up with Reborn on his head

Then finally after climbing few stairs

SLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Pat Pat huff huufff

They are all panting in exhaustion

They all look inside and saw

A girl with a long light brown hair that dance gracefully down the bed, its twirl were fix and look oh so beautiful on her

Her face is no longer as pale as death, but they can see her white fair skin shine on the light from outside the window

There is still the petite body of hers and her soft pinkish lips and cheeks

The covers is covering the half of her body but the most important part is

She is sitting, conscious staring at outside the window deep in thoughts

Though she seem to notice they're presence and slowly move her head to look at them

All their eyes brighten in awe seeing her

Her brown hazel eyes shine and full of life

She looks so peaceful and happy

It was like a silent slow motion when Chieko smile at them gently

"What are you guys running for?" they can't believe they are hearing her soft voice again

"Chi-Chieko" Slowly tears erupt to Tsuna's eyes

He is so happy to see Chieko she

"CHIEEKKOOOO"

**To be continued… **

A/N: Hey guys again, hahaha I can't believe I'm still in with this… so what do you think about my first chapter?

Does it make sense on the last chapter of My Simplest Wish

Hahah I told you its part two

Anyway: Please Review: I appreciate any side of comment but the important thing is you enjoy as much as I do ^-^

Oh~ and I thank you all those who review and support My simplest Wish story

But I thank you MORE because you are reading the part two NOW and still continuing on supporting Chieko and my story

I'll do the best I can to exceed the readers expectation, thank you guys

Well till next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 2

'I'm here'

"Geez guys… do you really have to make a ruckus on the hospital?" The handsome onii-san Dino ask in disbelief staring at the boys who is sitting on the bench outside Chieko's room

Unfortunately they got kick out, not only by Hibari but also by a grumpy nurse and her companion

There are Yamamoto (who has a big red bruise on his cheeks…. because of Hibari's tonfa)

…Tsuna (Sighing, with a black eye… yes also Hibari)

…Gokudera (who has a bump on his head and bruise on his other cheeks opposite to Yamamoto… yes yes him again)

And Ryohei (has a tonfa mark also on his face between his eyes… man, Hibari is a scary guy)

The guys just stayed silent giving their own unique reaction

"Hahaha Gomen" Yamamoto laugh carefreely

"Stupid Hibari…I'm going to get that bastard next time…How dare he… I won't forgive him on hitting jyuudaime like that" Gokudera scowl

"I'm so glad Dino-san was able to stop Hibari-san's wrath...or he'll definitely bite us to death" Tsuna murmur with anime tears

"Hmm~ I should try asking Hibari to join the boxing team too" Ryohei murmur thinking with a passionate look

Dino sweat drop seeing the teens are not listening to him

"H-hey are you guys listening-" Dino was cut

"You guys should know better than to bust in like that…I told you Chieko is awake but I didn't told you to make a rampage there" Reborn also added on the scolding appearing out of nowhere landing on Dino's shoulder

Dino slightly flinch on Reborn's appearance

"REBORN" Tsuna exclaim as he stood up and walk to Reborn

"How's Chieko?" he ask worriedly as the others paid attention

"She's fine now, she immediately fell asleep after you guys left…." Reborn inform

"Oh~ thank goodness"

"or.. was it, Hibari force her to sleep" Reborn added making them freak out

"HIIIIII NO WAY" Tsuna freak out

"THAT TEME!" Gokudera roar as he about to charge to CHieko's room again but Reborn stop him

"Gokudera stop, you don't have to worry about Chieko.." Gokudera pause on this

"…He's with Hibari after all"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRY ABOUT" Tsuna and Gokudera both chorus with animated reaction

"Don't be.. Hibari could be a cold blooded and fighting maniac guy… but deep inside his a softy anyways" Reborn reason out

Making the guys imagine weird things like:

'_Oh hello little birdie?' Hibari smilling helping a bird and hugging it ' you are so cute' he giggle femininely _

They all shudder on that thought

'_THAT'S SOOO WRONG' Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryouhei shouted on their minds _

"Hahaha… You're right, kid" Yamamoto said with a laugh

Making them all look at him with a sweat drop

"And Besides…" Reborn spoke again snapping their thoughts Reborn smirk proudly

"There's no way Hibari can hurt someone who he has a big favor with… right Gokudera?" Reborn ask as he glance on Gokudera

Gokudera who's puzzled a bit on that, remembered how on Kokuyo Land, Hibari help him to go to where Tsuna is, in return of helping him get out of the room and punching him the antidote to cure his Sakura disease from Shamal

"I guess" Gokudera admit making Tsuna puzzled but calm down

"Maa maa lets just leave this to Hibari, guys and lets go" Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile holding both Tsuna and Gokudera's shoulder

Gokudera glare at him as shove his hand away

"You are awfully calm about this baseball nut, what happen to your space out sulking mode?" Gokudera ask with a scowl

Yamamoto just laugh at this

"Lets just say that…I'm very relief that Chieko is now alive... and…" Yamamoto slightly gave a sad smile with hidden meaning

"I kind of understand what Hibari's feeling right now" Yamamoto added that with a low tone but it was loud enough for all of them to hear (a face Chieko's death and her back stab BY HIS katana flash on his mind while they thought about Hibari's shock face when he was protected by Chieko)

They all balled their fist remembering that, they all own Chieko a favor not only Hibari…

There's a silence

"oh~ and… we kind of skip school right now I'm sure Hibari will double kill us if we stay here and look after Chieko hahaha" Yamamoto added while laughing

BAM – the guys fall down anime style on that

"Y-yamamoto" Tsuna sweat drop

Gokudera vein pop on this

"W-why you baseball nut-"

"Well said Yamamoto" Reborn complimented making Gokudera calm down

"it is the best for you guys to go home right now, Chieko is still resting and I don't think she'll have an energy to accompany a couple of rampaging guys" Reborn explain

'_RAMPAGING GUYS?' Tsuna react on his thought _

"and… I don't think you guys will be able to walk in Chieko's room …alive~" Reborn added with a smirk as Dino step back glancing as well at Chieko's room

"ACK" Gokudera left eyes twitch as Tsuna stare at this jaw drop in disbelief while Yamamoto and Ryohei were awed

"Wow~" Yamamoto praise as they saw a lot of disciplinary committee members falling in line guarding Chieko's room, scaring out every person passing by

"Extreme" Ryohei react as Tsuna sweat drop

"Scary" Tsuna murmur shivering on the disciplinary glare

"Hahaha Hibari is going all out on taking care of Chieko… hahaha we better prepare to pay back the favor to Chieko too" Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna

Tsuna who already snap out on this nodded

"Well then kid, we'll head out now… we'll visit later after school" Yamamoto said

"No" Reborn bluntly said making the guys pause

"Visit tomorrow… there's something I needed to discuss with Chieko" Reborn said giving them a odd pause

The guys who were puzzled at this just shrug it off

"Okay then… we're heading back Reborn, Dino-san" Tsuna said bidding farewell nodding at Dino

Dino also wave goodbye as they all head off back to school

Dino sigh at this

"Teenager" He slightly slump his shoulder in exhaustion

_**Mean while with Chieko and Hibari: **_

Chieko blink as she sweat drop when Hibari kick out every one, AS IN everyone out with his tonfa (yes even the nurse who is helping on the ruckus)

And called the disciplinary council member to guard the door

"uhh" Chieko look at Hibari who is now sitting on the comfy sofa, his eyes were close and he is neatly sitting on the sofa with his arms cross

"Is that… even necessary?" Chieko ask still with an anime sweat drop on Hibari's action as Hibari slowly open his eyes and look on to Chieko

"They are annoying me" Chieko sweat drop more on that answer as she just drop that subject off

Watching Hibari stood up and walk to her bed

"Shouldn't you worried about yourself more than those people… rest" he ordered as he grab the blanket and drop it off CHieko's head… hiding her whole face

Chieko blink herself under the covers and pull it down

"I'm fine now Hibari and I got enough rest a well" Chieko explain giving a small smile

"Are you disobeying me" Chieko gave a nervous smile pulling two hands up as surrender on Hibari's glare

"No no, its just that its weird that I have to sleep again after a whole month of coma"

Hibari raise his eyebrows up

"you got comatose after operation?"He ask while Chieko nodded as reply

"Yeah, I didn't actually notice but Dino-san said that I didn't wake up for a whole month" CHieko explain as Hibari surprisingly sat on the edge of the bed and grab Chieko's hand

Chieko blink at that watching Hibari inspecting her arm then her other arm, then her face and legs

Chieko cock her head on the side

"Uhh~, what are you doing?" Chieko ask puzzled

But then

THUMB

"O-OWWW~" Chieko whine as she hold on to her soaring head who got hit by the metal tonfa

"w-what was that for?" Chieko whine with a little bit of tears on the end of her eyes

"I just want to make one thing clear, I didn't told you to do that" Hibari straight forwardly said

Chieko blink still holding her head in irritation

"Do what?" she ask

"I could have take care of myself on that katana" Chieko eyes slightly widen on the realization as she slowly pull her hand down on her head

"oh~, that" she murmur as she look at Hibari's sharp eyes

"I know that…I just can't afford to see you guys get hurt…and I was the reason you got involve anyway so…I kind of deserve this" Chieko reason out with a guilty smile

Then

**FLICK **

"Ahh~ ITAI" Chieko whine holding on to her red forehead who's been flick by Hibari's finger.. hard

Chieko bravely growl at Hibari

"Am I NOT a sick person here" she whine as Hibari just ignore her

"Stop being so plain weak" Hibari said coldly making Chieko gritted her teeth in frustration

'_C-cocky anime guys' Chieko whine on her head _

"For now on you'll be my full responsibility" Hibari simply said on full authority making Chieko confuse

"Full Responsibility?"

"Meaning, I don't tolerate you to do stupid things like that again" Hibari glare making Chieko coward on her bed

Being a smart girl CHieko is, she just immediately nodded, she knows better to argue with an annoyed skylark

"G-got it" she shutter as she thought

'_Is that really a big deal?... oh wait, this is Hibari were talking about, according on internet he totally hates owning anyone a favor… he felt humiliated being save by anyone… then that means, he feel irritated being save by me?..oh great~' Chieko slightly went pale on that thought _

"And also…I'm not allowing you to get yourself stupidly hurt by simple things and _dying_ so easily" Hibari added, Chieko slightly sweat drop on Hibari's emphasis on _dying_ word as she just let him be

"Roger that" She silently reply

She actually doesn't know if Hibari's is worried about her or just plain annoyed that he owns a favor on a weak girl like her

"Then Rest" Hibari harden his glare of annoyance

Chieko went pale slightly wincing in fear

'_Its better to sleep than deal with this guy' She thought _

"Hai"

Chieko nodded immediately grabbing the blanket and hid under the covers from Hibari's wrath

There's a silence as Chieko felt the bed slightly move, she peak on the blanket seeing Hibari went back to the sofa to read a book with his legs cross

Chieko watch Hibari but she then wince when she saw Hibari's grayish pupil averted to her direction

She slightly jump on that and pull up the cover to hide inside again

"U-Uh. H-Hibari" Chieko shutter a bit still under the cover

Hibari who's eyes on his books listen

"Thank you" Hibari ignore that weak gesture

As Chieko slowly close her eyes under the covers to sleep

'_Midori~ ' Hibird swiftly fly inside singing the Nami-chu anthem _

Landing on Hibari's shoulder in silence

The bird cock its head to Chieko who's sleeping under the covers

Hibari glance his shoulder on the bird… then to Chieko's

Sleeping figure

-#-

After being force to sleep again, that night

I found myself waking up on about six o clock in the evening

"Wow… I fell asleep longer than I thought" I murmur as I stare at the clock on the wall then I glance on the sofa suspecting Hibari to be there but found Reborn

I can't help but to feel relief a little because I wouldn't be greeted by a scary glare

I smile on Reborn who just sip on his espresso

And smile at me back with his child like face

"Ciaossu, Chieko"

"Hi Reborn" I smile as the Arcobaleno who jump down swiftly down on the sofa and stand on the bed beside me. I look down on him

"I must say I'm really glad to see alive than 12 feet under" he said with a mature like words but child like voice

I nodded at him as agreement

"yeah~ me too…I thought, I was going to die in there for sure" I saw Reborn's two small eye brow collide a bit

"what happen there anyway?" he ask

"I honestly don't know Reborn" I look down in confusion as I clutch my fist trying to remember the burry image

"I can't seem to see it clearly… but one thing I'm sure of, I am sure…I destroy the machine and…" I can feel my face harden on the memory

Flash (BAMMM! A image of a gun, pointed out on my heart rang to my head, the sound the pain were all real)

"killed myself" I slowly finish staring at Reborn's big round eyes

Reborn nodded at this in understanding

"But… what I cannot understand Reborn is…I first died here right?" I ask to Reborn

"Yes… your heart stop on the blood lost"

"Then…why am I alive just like Marishka said, if I died here then I'll go back to my world, after dying on my world the machine will permanently destroyed, killing myself with it… then why?"

Reborn amusingly look at the girl

"It sounds to me, you are not happy to be alive again?" he ask amusingly smiling at me

I blink at that question, realizing my words

Then I smile

"Ahaha no, I am perfectly happy I'm alive…. So happy that I-" I can feel my eyes slowly went blurry and wet…realizing tears are threatening to fall I immediately brush those tears away but it was no valid, it won't stop

"I-I want (hiccup) c-cry haha (sniff)" I laugh and cry on the same time trying to brush away those tears furiously

Reborn can't help but to soften his stare on the girl

'Still trying to be strong huh' he thought as he remember everything the girl did

'For an ordinary girl… she's really is something'

I smile on Reborn seeing tears still rolled, but I force myself to smile

"S-sorry I cried…it just that…I was so ready to face my death.. my Fate…" Reborn can't help but pause on the word Fate as he stare at the girl

"s-so I was so happy that I…Live"

Reborn close his eyes with a smile hiding his eyes on the fedora hat

"You are a lucky child Chieko, so... cherish your life for now on.. you wouldn't get another second life like this" I smile and nodded at this

"Yeah~.. this is a rare simplest wish after all" I murmur only loud enough for me to hear

My eyes then wonder to the room once again after that pause

But then I remember Hibari

"W-wait a minute Reborn… w-where's Hibari?" I ask glancing on Reborn now drinking his coffee sitting on the edge of the bed

"Oh~ he's on the school now… I told him that I needed a time to discuss with you, he'll be back later" I blink at Reborn in disbelief

"And you made him leave, how?" I ask

"You've watch us everyday.. .you know how bribe him" he said with a sly smirk

'If only he knew.. that in the episode its also a mystery… or a promise of battle' I thought

Anyway shrugging those thought off I ask

"So, what do you want to discuss with me Reborn" I ask fixing my sit on a comfortable manner

Reborn took at another sip on his coffee then he look up to me

" Nothing really… I was just curious of the other world, after seeing those images that 'scientist as crazy as Verde' shows…I can't help but to wonder..Tsuna and the others were also bother by it too but I told them to slide it off" listening to him I adopt those thoughts and look back to Reborn

"I see…well… its really hard to explain but… our world is almost the same as this … only its more realistic…and mysteriously… you guys are just watch and seen on tv, manga, products and everything… on our world you guys are animes" I confess rather carefully, not wanting to burst it all out, afraid to freak out Reborn

But surprisingly it he took it lightly

"I see… " he just reply then I look at him

"But I assure you Reborn, you guys are real and alive… so you don't need to get confuse of all this things at all" I said honestly what's on my mind

Seeing my honest face Reborn smile at me and nodded

"Don't worry I know, though…I also suggest that if the other people like Gokudera… ask you about this again… just tell them 'its better if you don't know" Reborn instructed as I nodded in understanding

"I'm not going to ask you further about this too" Reborn said with a trusting smile

Making me relief a bit

"but… I'm curious, if you have watch us there… then you would have known, what happen to our life? And lot of things on our past…. How much do you know?" he once again gave a wonderful/ hard question

"I know a lot of things Reborn, like the mafia thing you guys doing…Tsuna being the Vongola next 10th boss… and you having the having the Arcobaleno curse" I enumerate hesitantly as Reborn nodded

"I see… you know that much…how about the future?" he ask

On that question, I bite my lower lip

"Reborn… I don't think its a great idea…" I honestly said afraid to mix up everything

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to enumerate it, I know well enough about the effect in it… so rest assure Chieko" Reborn said maturely

Making me smile on his dependable as I nodded as yes

"Yes, I know what will happen… I know how will it happen… though… I don't know how much will it change…." I pause for a while giving a serious look on Reborn

"…now that I'm here"

**To be continued…**

so how was it?

Stay tune and review please

Note: I don't know if I'm starting a poll or what but since I'm still deciding on the pairings… any suggestion of people you want Chieko to be partner up with will be welcomed

Till next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 3

'Hospital Days and Out'

It's been a 2 week or so since I got conscious on the hospital

The guys keep visiting me every day and I didn't got bored at all

Hibari is actually the one who stays with me longer since he did says that I'm his RESPONSIBILITY from now on … he's kinda of like my guardian and I must say the hospital do treat me extra special because of this

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei often visit me as well… take note that they only visit me WHEN and only WHEN Hibari is out of presence

Unfortunately Hibari hated their presence and he'll bite them to death without even hearing their words... its quite cruel actually… but I really have no power to stop him

Anyways… I never get tired welcoming the guys whenever they came in my room and I was so happy whenever they are here

Takeshi always brings along a pile of sushi and even introduce me to his dad once- yeah just like on the anime when Tsuna is on the Hospital. Unlike Tsuna though, I was the only one who eats all those sushi and its was so delicious

Gokudera on the other hand was also sweet enough to visit me with a pile of books and other things. I enjoy chatting with him about different weird things as we compete a bit about trivia and scientific books we coincidentally knows. We also talk about Tsuna

Ryohei often visit me with Kyoko and her friend Hana. They are fun and crazy. Kyoko and Hana were enjoying to be with and for a change I get to hang out with girls. Kyoko also updated me with school activities and so. Though at First it took me time to calm down Kyoko because on the first time she step in my room she was like 'Chieko-chan are you alright, I was so worried, onii-chan told me that you fell down the floor and hit your head so you got comatose for a whole month' yeah…I didn't know where that came from but I'm totally sure its from Ryohei

And lastly Tsuna who freak out once because he saw Sawada Nana and the others were on the hospital as well (courtesy of REBORN). Nana or should I call her Okaa-san (she told me to call her that) is so kind to me and take care of me whenever she had free time, she said something about 'Tsu-kun, why didn't you told me you had such a adorable friend on the hospital' or something like that. Bianchi, was a scary one but I sort of loosen up to her when she start talking about Reborn and her love life. I was so interested on the past that we keep talking and talking about it for hours. I then realize that Bianchi is like an ordinary maiden in love.

Ipin, Lambo and Fuuta are there too even though its my first time meeting them I didn't had any problems dealing with kids. Though I was a little bit anxious at first but Tsuna help me to get along with them. Lambo was the talkative one who likes to brag about himself being a mafia… I hate to admit but if you really look at it on my view, he is like a kid pretending to be a mafia. Lambo is really really loud like I expected but Reborn took care of it every time Lambo cries. Ipin was a sweet little shy girl, she doesn't talk much but…I like her, she's polite and quite intelligent. Fuuta was a cute one too I was waiting to hear his ranking ability but it never happen. I figure out Tsuna is restraining him to do so because he is not sure if a knew the mafia thing going on or what

There is also an extra visitor Haru, I was so surprise when she came in with Tsuna but I was so happy to meet her. She's really funny and we are kind of similar on being cosplay fanatic and sweet lover. Though I'm only interest in REAL anime cosplay, I still enjoy seeing Haru on her different costume and yeah… in real life she still go 'Hahi' and whenever she do that I kind of… laugh? Hahah I can't help it, its kind of funny in anime and in real life. Though on the first time she came she was glaring at me, I guess she thought I had some kind of relationship with Tsuna hahahaha

Reborn were also there discussing something with Dino. Oh Yeah I forgot about Dino and his companion. Dino at first were conscious at me because he thought I don't know about those mafia mafia stuff but when Reborn explain to him what happen, we got closer. He is the first one I saw after all when I woke in the hospital. He's a kind a guy and comfortable to be with. I also said Thank you to him for taking care of me when I was on comatose

All in all my Hospital days weren't as lonely and boring as it should be and I was so so Happy that I get to meet all of them… I didn't expected that confining on the hospital will be my way to meet Tsuna's family though even so… even so… I'm so glad that I get to meet more ANIME CHARACTERS…it was so cool in the same time I try to restrain myself and pretend that I just met them.

But man~ I was really really stopping myself to get their autograph and picture ahahaha ^0^

Wait speaking of picture..I should really get some camera, I'm dying to take a picture of all of them

-#-

After dressing up on a simple yellow dress with a matching baggy jacket

I made a last check of myself on the mirror

I smile at this remembering how Kyoko gave this to me as a present

As you can see I don't have any clothes with me, the underwear and other things were Sawada Nana's old clothes

I use the hospital clothes so I didn't had any problem until now

Reborn was kind enough to ask Kyoko to let me borrow clothes but she end up getting excited and bought me clothes as present

Though Kyoko made Ryohei deliver it, I should remember thanking her for this

But the question is where are they?

_I thought they said they are going to see me off? Well…I guess they are still at school at this time and I heard that pre-final test is next week, they all must be busy _

I thought as I finally pack up my stuff and take a last look on the my comfy room

I imagine how we hang out and got to know more each other in here…It was really fun

I smile for the last time as I turn away and walk out my room

On the hallway I bid goodbye to my room neighbors and friends that I made on the couple days of my stay here on the hospital

Also with some nurses I knew, the doctors and the staff of the hospital

They are all really kind to me and they took care of me so much

"Bye Onee-chan" The little girl Anna, she's my next door room neighbor

She's a kind little girl who always visit me whenever she feels lonely on her room

I gave her last hug and kiss on the cheeks while I said goodbye

The hospital days were nice but…its still so good to be out of it, my deep wound on my back is totally healed, leaving a hideous scar on my flesh

Being comatose weren't fun too …wait speaking of comatose

I blink as I remember Dino-san

"I wonder where he is…?" I thought out loud

He should be with me but after making the preparation to leave he just disappear with Reborn

"Oh well I better get home before _Otou-san? _(Hibari) gets mad at me and bite me to death" I rolled my eyes on that as I just sigh and walk ahead

Really that guy really change after that 'incident' I don't know why but he became super OVER PROTECTIVE that even the mosquito lurking around won't even come closer to me

Its not like I mind or what but…he's like my father

Well heck even my REAL father isn't that strict to me

Speaking of weirdness…not only Hibari change but also Takeshi, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei

Ugh…Guys and their prides

"Hmm?" I blink as I found myself staring at a white wall of a…chest?

I look up and saw

"Yo Chibi" I blink again to make my mind process who am I staring at… then it snap

"Takeshi!" I exclaim in surprise as I gave a wide smile

"What are you doing here?" I ask staring at the handsome baseball player

He is grinning at me like Cheshire cat

I stare at him suspiciously

"Okay… what's with that smile?" I ask

"What smile?" he ask innocently but I'm totally not falling for it

"That smile" I said while my left eyebrow twitch

"Hahahah Its nothing, I am just happy to see you out of the hospital" he chirp happily

Seeing his super happy attitude made me suspicious more

"Okay… spit it out..what's up with you" I said bluntly giving him I know you are up to something look

Though he just laugh at me

"Hahaha nothing nothing… I told you I'm just happy"

"Well your happy attitude made me suspicious"

He laugh at me again… seeing I won't get anything out of him, I shrug all those off

"Anyway where are the others?" I ask as we both walk out the hospital

"Others? Ohh~ well they are still at school working on some uh stuff" He answer putting both of his hand behind his head

"by you mean stuff… you mean they are studying for the pre-finals" I ask

"Ahh, oh right…the pre-finals is next week hahaha I haven't studied yet" I sweat drop on his carefree attitude and sigh

"Well go on" I said with an understanding tone

He look at me puzzle

"Go on? On what?" He ask

"You don't need to take me home or what… you still have pre-finals, you should use your time to study than hanging around with me" I honestly said as I averted my eyes on the road that I'm walking at

"I happy that you took time to me see me out on the hospital and visit me everyday at my room but…I would felt guilty if you fail your test because of me… I couldn't thank you enough" I smile at brightly at him

as I remember those laughing and talking on the hospital with Takeshi

He stare at me for a moment then to my surprise

"Hmm?"

A hand drop on my hand, I look up to him

My eyes slightly widen to see Takeshi's gentle smile that I've never seen before

There's a silence as I stare at his eyes, he pet my head gently

And smile brighter

"Don't worry about it Chieko, I love hanging out with you"

_THU-THUMB_

My eyes widen on Takeshi's soft voice, words, expression and…I don't know?

I was dumbfounded on his honest words as my hair blew by the wind

_Ohhh..kay… this is kind of….AWKWARD? see what I mean about them… changing… and acting weird… this is a perfect example_

Suddenly I can feel my face heat up as I look away from Takeshi

"I-Uh" I am totally speechless like I black out on a class recitation but then

"Hahaha" I heard Takeshi carefree laugh, making me snap out

"Actually… I want to show you something very important that's why I came here" His voice and attitude went back to normal as I look back at him

I blink

"Something important?" I ask

He grin at me again and grab my hand

"Lets go"

-#-

" Soooo….Your something important you are talking about is teaching me…"

Now were on Namimori school grounds wearing a helmet and holding out a heavy metal bat.. perfect outfit for

"Baseball?" I ask as I glance on Takeshi who's standing far away distance from me holding out a ball

"You ready Chibi?" He ask in excited tone, I vein pop on him

"NOOOO" I shouted

"Aww come on Chibi-chan I taught you how to do it three times already" He shouted back with a smile

_How could I freaking understand how he teach if he was like boom bam rar rar then urrg, HUH?_

I sweat drop in this remembering Tsuna's swimming practice training, Takeshi was also there teaching Tsuna but I guess just like Tsuna…I won't learn anything from him

"Well it can't be help… listen up? okay Chibi" Takeshi again caught my attention

"You have to do is this BOOM…tad tad then you'll kaboom da.. and there…but if you can THUMM it until you got homerun, you get it?" I sweat drop on Takeshi's action

_NOOOOO_

I whine on my mind as I sigh at this

As much as I'm afraid of Hibari's wrath because I found out Takeshi skip his last subject to take me here on the school to play…I'm also dying to play this game

I can't help but to smile at Takeshi, his view there reminds me so much of Akane

_Flashback: _

"_YAY CHI YOU DID IT YOU FINALLY SCORE" I was suffocated by Akane's hug _

_She was teaching me football but I can't seem to get it _

_But now…I finally score_

_I smile at her back_

"_YEAH" I cheer with her _

_Now we're sitting on the bench, I am resting while Akane is reading some magazine _

"_Chi Chi, look at this" I look at the magazine, I blink on the article _

"_Baseball?" I ask _

"_Yeah…I always wanted to try this, it's an American sport" _

"_You're kidding me, right?… you already tried, badminton, soccer, archery, martial arts, basketball and other stuff… and now you want to learn baseball?" _

"_Yeah isn't it cool?" _

"_And let me guess you are going to drag me on learning baseball again huh" _

"_Of course" _

"_hmmm~.. .tell you what, lets have a challenge so that we can have a little bit of change" _

"_Challenge of what?" I grin at Akane _

"_The first one to learn Baseball will treat all you can dine on Guillever's restaurant" _

"_You are crazy and desperate to eat there aren't you" _

"_You've notice" _

"_Hahah yeah, Chieko you are so predictable… either way how would you suppose to learn Baseball, we don't even have baseball club here at school" _

"_Well Yamamoto knows how to play" _

"_Yamamoto? you mean that handsome anime guy… my crush on the anime we watch last night" _

"_Yeah" _

"_Hahaha And how will you learn with that, are you going to go on Anime world and ask him to teach you" _

"_Maybe~" _

"_you're sick" _

"_hahahaahahah" _

_End of Flashback: _

"And what do you know?" I murmur with a smile as those memory just flash on my mind

"CHIBI…I'm GOING TO PITCH" Takeshi shouted as I nodded at him

Then

I sweat drop on that I can feel my mouth slightly drop

_Damn I totally forgot this guy pitch is ultra unnatural _

"Ooops, did I throw it hard?" he ask while laughing a bit, I vein pop on him

"YOU THINK!" I shouted

"ahahaha gomen gomen"

I shook my head on displeasure but knowing Takeshi, he won't able to slow down his pitch

_So I'll be learning baseball on the hard way huh _

I nodded at this

_No…I want to learn it…I want to learn it so badly… that I'm sure I'm going to beat Akane on the bet_

I smile at this as I carry the heavy bat on my shoulder and pull up the large helmet on my head

I gave a determine smile on Takeshi

"Takeshi!" I point the baseball bat on Takeshi

He look at me in surprise

"Bring it on…I'll show you I can learn this thing…Just you wait" I said with a confident smile

As I remember my encounter with Akane again

"_I quit I hate playing sports" a little six year old me whine with tears _

"_They are right then…You are A loser" a little Akane said sticking her tongue out of me _

_The little me eyes widen at this _

"_I'm NOT A LOSER, YOU UGLY FREAK" I shouted back now crying _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAID PIG" _

"_I SAID I'M NOT A LOSER UGLY DEAF" _

"_THEN PROVE LOUD MOUTHED PIG QUEEN OF ALL LOSER" _

"_FINE BRING IT ON…I'LL SHOW YOU, I CAN LEARN THIS STUPID THING..JUST YOU WAIT"_

Not a very beautiful start of friendship huh? but that's really where we started

Huff puff pat pat

Holding out my knees I was sweating hard…its already near sunset and my feet is killing me

My arms numb and I didn't hit Takeshi pitch even once

Its just too fast

"You alright Chibi?" Takeshi ask now on my side

I smile at him

"I didn't able to hit it" I said honestly as he laugh a bit and scratch the back of his head

"Hahah don't worry about it…my club members can't too" He laugh as I sweat drop on his carefree action

_I can imagine why? _

"My pitch is probably too fast… so I can't blame you… but you did a good job back there and your height didn't really bother at all" He tease the last part as I glare him

He laugh and put a hand on my head

And then

_THU THUMB _

There it is again, his looks… his gentle smile

OH MY GAWK, I can feel my face hit up again BUT WHYYYYY

Being hypnotize on his eyes I immediately look away

"uh um..I forgot to ask you, Takeshi" This broke all those awkward silent as I shyly peek on him as he smile at me back again to normal

"Yeah?"

"Why did you teach me to play baseball all of a sudden? " I ask honestly, already gotten over those embarrassing feeling

Waiting for his reply…I didn't quite expect him to give me a sad expression

Surprise at this, I was left speechless

"Ta-takeshi is there something-" I was cut off gently by Takeshi

He smile at me… but not that ordinary smile…I can't quite explain it but it's kind of.. sad?

"Well... to be honest Chieko…I wanted to teach you how to play baseball since you told me you are interested in it… but.. 'that' happen…"

There's a silence as I saw Takeshi gave a pained expression and balled his fist

The atmosphere is suffocating

Its like I want to speak out but…I don't know what to say

"I was afraid"

Those words stun me… I didn't know Takeshi, a strong guy could say that

"Take-" I was cut off surprisingly when I found Takeshi grab my hand and pull me closer

It was like slow motion when I felt Takeshi's warmth, I felt his hands wraps around me protectively…I was surprise that it made my mind slow to process

But I know…Takeshi is hugging me…I felt his body, his warmth, his feelings of fear… to lose..me?

I can feel his breath blew on to my neck making me blush

I can't move...I was never hug by a guy like this before… not less an anime guy

But.. Takeshi isn't an anime anymore, he's a guy… a real guy… hugging me…he

I blush harder as my heart race madly…I feel so hot that I feel like fainting

_Oh my gawk… what should I do what should I do what should I do_

"I'm sorry" my eyes widen and my sense got snap out when I heard Takeshi whisper that

"I'm sorry" He repeated on much more stronger words as I felt his hug on me deepen, he dug his head on my neck

I don't know why, but I felt like…Something's wrong…Takeshi hug doesn't seem like a hug affection or what… but…its like fear… loneliness… guilt? But I don't understand why? Why would he

"Takeshi" I whisper as I stood still

"Are you….sad?" I ask

I can feel him wince on that question

There's silence as I waited for him, I know it's a stupid question but…its true he is-

"its my fault"

I stay quite as I listen to him

"its my fault that you almost died…its my katana that got you this scar" I felt his hands on my back

My eyes widen in realization as those event flash into me

He hug me tighter… though his hugs seems to be gentle that it didn't suffocate me… but its protective and full of emotion

I felt Takeshi gritted his teeth with a cracking voice

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Chieko"

The wind blew my hair as I can see the sun set on the silence of us

I didn't know he is bearing with this feeling all along… but on the hospital he always smile at me like he has no worries… I didn't know… darn it…I'm such an idiot…why didn't I notice I…

I balled my fist

"Takeshi" I whisper

"I didn't know that… you are bearing with this feeling all along… those burden… If I know you were thinking of that…I would have told you…"

I pause as I hid my face on the shadow…. Yes..I would told him…

"_**you stupid idiot" **_

Takeshi pause… not expecting me to say that

I slightly pull him away as I hold on to his broad shoulder

I look at his shock face as I smile at him

"Stupid~" I giggle as I pinch his sad looking face

Nice to break a honest atmosphere huh…hello, I'm not an anime…I'm realistic and I don't like awkward moment

"Really… its doesn't suit you to frown like that… you look ten times scarier that you'll scare away all your fan girls" I laugh happily on his surprise face

"Chi-chieko"

I cup both his cheeks to look at straight at me

I look up to him with a gentle smile

"What kind of twisted thinking is that… you know exactly whose fault is it that I got this scar…and it isn't you… its that wacko mad scientist son of a million jerk's FAULT…and now he is gone… please don't blame it all to yourself because…" I smile as caress his cheeks gently

"without you...I would have been dead right now" Takeshi eyes widen at me because of this

I can see his eyes soften

"Chieko" He whisper gently and hold my hand on his cheeks, he close his eyes and feel my hand gently

"I'm so glad…" he whisper, I gave him an amuse smile as he tighten his holds on my hand

"I'm so glad that you are alive"

He said with a cracking voice, I pull up his head to look at me

I smile at him

"Me too…me too" I said as I gave him a smile

He hug me again, gently….

I smile at this feeling his friendly hug, I pull up my hand to hug him back when

GRAB PULLL~~~

I blink as I found myself on different arm…I look up and saw

"Hi-hibari?" I ask as I can feel his protective hand on my waist

I sweat drop at this and went pale

_Uh oh did he saw that? I'm so dead _

I saw his sharp eyes glare at Takeshi

_Oh no…Takeshi is dead_

"ahaha Hibari… fancy meeting you here" I sweat drop on Takeshi's immediate change of attitude

Hibari's glare harder on Takeshi

As he pull out his tonfa

He smirk evilly

"didn't I clarify you clearly Yamamoto Takeshi, that you are not allowed to play on the baseball court anytime you wish and… invade Chieko's personal space like that?"

Shuddering on Hibari's killing intent I saw him slowly let go of me and pull me behind him

"ahaha Gomen Hibari… I was teaching Chieko here some baseball" Takeshi reason out, Like Hibari wasn't a SCARY PREDATOR HUNTING HIM ALIVE

"I didn't saw any teaching there Yamamoto Takeshi… public display of affection is a major violation here in namimori middle school" Hibari smirk like seeing his prey

Takeshi sweat drop as he back away still laughing

"Ahaha oops my bad"

_Darn it… I want to freakin hit Takeshi's head right now…I thought _

"Unforgivable…I shall punish you by…" He wave his tonfa a bit, smiling evilly

I back away as well

_See what I told you about being OVER PROTECTIVE _

"Kamikorosu (I'll bite you to death)"

"TAKESHI RUNNN"

"Hibari hahaha w-wait a minute ACK hahaha wait are we playing tag?"

"DAMN IT, TAKESHI STOP LAUGHING YOU'RE GOING TO DIE"

**To be continued…**

Damn my heart is doki doki on this chapter, so what do you think?

Please Review..I'll really appreciate it

and I THANK YOU to:

JazzLife

MCRDanime

ILoveWriting07

kittynyanya

Miyuki Seiyura

Chi Noamoto


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 4

'Surprise?'

"Hahaha" Yamamoto laugh as Chieko scowl at his wounded face

He has a red marked tonfa in his cheeks and he has few scratches on his arms and legs

"Really~ Takeshi, you are in no position to laugh right now" Chieko is currently being pulled by Hibari on her wrist in the same time talking to Yamamoto who's beside her

Yamamoto laugh harder while rubbing his soar cheeks

"I'm alright Chibi, no need to worry"

Chieko gave a sigh at Yamamoto's attitude

"Well it doesn't look like it… let me take a look" Chieko said asking Yamamoto to lean a bit

Yamamoto lean letting Chieko's hand gently holds his red cheeks but then…

"Ahhh~" Chieko slightly stubble on Hibari's sudden pull

Chieko secretly glare at Hibari's head

"What was that for?" she ask with a hint of irritation on her voice

Hibari ignore Chieko's cries and pull her closer to him, giving a last glare at Yamamoto

Chieko left eye twitch on Hibari's attitude

_Really what's with him' Chieko shouted on her mind as Hibari continue to walk ahead_

Chieko who sigh at this just follows, Yamamoto who's seem unaffected by Hibari's glare… walk beside Chieko once again

"You know …I'm really surprise you even got away from him and his attitude" Chieko once again started another silent conversation between her and Yamamoto

"…what did you even do?" Chieko ask dying to know how to get away from Hibari's wrath

Yamamoto who notice Chieko's curiosity, smile

"The kid help me" He answer

Chieko raise her eyebrows

"Kid, what Kid?" she ask a little bit loud making Hibari tug her wrist, pulling her out of this conversation once again

Chieko who groan on his protective 'dad' and decided to just follow obediently and shut up

Yamamoto simply laugh at this putting both his hand behind his head and follow the two

Few minutes of silence, the trio walks to their destination

Yamamoto is silently walking with a comfortable smile gave time to glance on the scowling Chieko and her no freedom hand

Yamamoto smile amusingly at this

Hibari continue to walk like he doesn't have anyone following him other than Chieko

Chieko glance at Yamamoto gesturing him to come closer

Yamamoto smile at this and jog his way beside Chieko

"Where is he taking us?" Chieko whisper to Yamamoto's ear

Yamamoto smile at this

"At my home" he simply reply

Chieko blink at this

"Huh?"

And as cue they finally arrive on Yamamoto's house hold

Chieko look at the shop in confusion

She have no idea what's going on right now

First: Hibari will definitely not take her on different place like this, other than his home

Second: he made it totally clear that he hates hanging around with Yamamoto, not alone go to his house

and third: Hibari never as in never go to a crowded shop like this…SO WHY?

"Uh" before Chieko could even ask Yamamoto, he already open the door and…

"SURPRISE!"

Chieko's eyes widen to see confetti explode on her

She was surprise but much more surprise when she saw everyone holding out a confetti, smiling at her warmly

They were:

Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Dino, Romario, Bianchi (with goggles), Fuuta, Ipin, Lambo, Kyoko, Ryohei, Shamal?, Nana, Haru and Kusakabe

"M-minna" that was only word that come out Chieko's mouth

"CHIEKO NEE" Chieko felt Fuuta's arms wrap around her with Ipin and Lambo

"F-fuuta, Ipin…L-lambo?"

"BUHAHAHAAH DID WE SURPRISE YOU HUH HUH, LAMBO-SAN WAS THE ONE WHO SET UP THIS PARTY, AREN'T LAMBO-SAN GREAT" Lambo boast

BAMMM!

"Stop taking all the credits on Jyuudaime 's plan Stupid Cow" Gokudera hit Lambo's head making him fall on the ground

"Go-gotta s-stay calm UWAAAAHHHHHHHH STUPID STUPID AHO DERA BAKA DERA"

"What did you SAID YOU STUPID COW"

"Ahhh w-wait, Gokudera-kun Lamboo stop it" Tsuna came to the rescue to stop the fight

But Reborn beat him to it

BAmmmm

Chieko sweat drop when she found Lambo out of her sight and now on the wall

Tsuna sweat drop on this and stare at Reborn in disbelief

'_HE JUST SHOVE HIM LIKE THAT' Tsuna shouted on his thoughts _

"Ciaossu Chieko… congratulation on getting out of the hospital" He smile on his chibi like figure

Chieko kneel down at this, still holding Fuuta a bit with Ipin

"So you are behind all this?" Chieko exclaim as Reborn jump in to Chieko's hand

"Not really, Dame-Tsuna and the others all participate in it…though the party was a rush since this old baka-student of mine(Dino laugh sheepishly on the background) forgot to tell us… so we use Yamamoto to stalk you around while we prepare for the party" Reborn explain with a little smirk , Chieko glance on Yamamoto

"I knew that smile has something behind it" Chieko exclaim

Yamamoto just grin sheepishly at this

"Hahaha but thanks Yamamoto, Reborn, Everyone" Chieko smile all of them

"Its nothing Ochibi" Yamamoto pet Chieko's head and reply

"You deserve it anyway" Gokudera said while shoving his hand on his pocket "Congratulation on getting out the hospital Chieko" Tsuna greeted

"Ahaha Thanks Tsuna"

Chieko then blink when she saw Hibari walk pass her and went to the very corner of the room beside Kusakabe

"W-wait, Hibari is with you guys too?" Chieko ask standing up, Fuuta and the other kids run back to Nana

"I-I guess" Tsuna answer while scratching the back of his head

"Hard to say but yeah, you wouldn't be able to attend the party if we didn't got that bastard's approval… che, he's acting like he owns you" Gokudera commented

"Ahahaha but the kid was the amazing one who convince Hibari earlier" Yamamoto added

Chieko blink at this as she realize

"Oh~ so the kid you were talking about is Reborn" Chieko murmur on her thought as she smile at Reborn

Reborn Convince Hibari to let her attend the party… that is soo kind of him

"Then I should thank Reborn the most then hahaha Thank you Reborn" Chieko smile brightly with a happy blush hugging Reborn lovingly

"Ciao" Reborn smile and smirk at the three boys who's staring at this

"R-reborn-san?" Gokudera left eyes twitch as Yamamoto smile at this

"Chieko-chan~" both Haru and Kyoko then approach her and tackle her with a hug

Reborn was able to evacuate on Yamamoto's shoulder

"Omedeto Chieko-chan/ Congratulation desu" the two girls chorus

CHieko laugh at this

"Arigatou"

"I'm really happy to see you alright now, Chieko-chan… sorry if Hana isn't able to come she is busy helping out his dad on its coffee shop" Kyoko smile

"Oh~ its alright… but Kyoko-chan, thank you for the clothes its super cute"

Kyoko nodded at this

"no its alright, I was dying to give you a gift anyway… and onii-chan is right, you really do look cute on that dress" Kyoko smile

"He what?" The three boys who heard this look at Ryohei

"Ahem" Ryohei look away with a shy blush on his face

"Hahi… Chieko is super hot desu~" Haru once again caught Chieko's attention

Chieko shyly blush at this

"R-really" Haru's eyes sparkle

"YOU LOOK FABULOUS DESU"

"I agreed" Nana said with a smile

"Beauty is a sign of LOVE" Bianchi also nodded

"Chieko-chan today is your day so lets celebrate for your continuous blooming health, Yamamoto's father desu had made delicious Sushi" Haru exclaim making the three girls eyes sparkle and blush

"Haru tried eating on this shoop before but Haru didn't know it was Yamamoto's shop, it was excellent desu" Haru compliment earning a proud smile on Yamamoto

"Yeah~, I have tasted Yamamoto's dad sushi rolls on the hospital and I definitely agreed" Chieko smile back

"Hahaha you heard that Oyaji" Yamamoto laugh

"Iyah hahaha I'm glad you like my sushi roll young girl and Chieko-chan…YOSH, today its eat all you can and ITS ON THE HOUSE" Yamamoto's dad said enthusiastically

"OH YEAHHHHHHH!" the whole house echo

"WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE CHIEKO'S OUT THE HOSPITAL TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei exclaim earning another agreed

"YEAHHHHHHHHH"

Chieko giggle at this

"Thank you very much everyone"

All in all the party was great, Chieko had fun

It was a fun party and Chieko couldn't be much happier to be with everyone

"CHIEKO-CHAN~~" Shamal come on charging Chieko's on her seat, drunk

Chieko wince on Shamal's perverted alert as it was immediately stop by Bianchi

"I'll take care of this, my little sister of love" Chieko sweat drop on Bianchi's brutal knock out on Shamal dragging it out her presence

"Ah ha-ha t-thank you Bianchi onee-chan (she told her to call her that too) "Chieko sweat drop weirdly on that

As she finally gave amuse smile

She turn her head to everyone on her view

Gokudera and Tsuna (Yamamoto and Ryohei)

"Jyuudaime, here's another sushi roll"

"A h-hai Gokudera-kun Arigatou"

"Yo Tsuna… having fun?" Yamamto arrive

"What do you want baseball nut" Gokudera vein pop

"TAKO HE~DO I challenge you TO SUSHI EATING CONTEST"

"GO AWAY TURF TOP"

To Kyoko and Haru

"Ohh lets try this one" Kyoko exclaim pointing at different kind looking Tuna sandwich rich balls

"Ahh~ it looks cute desu"

To Lambo, Fuuta and Ipin

"Ahhh~ Lambo stop eating everything"

"BUHHAAHAHA THIS IS LAMBO-SAN'S"

"Lambo bad, share with others"

To Dino, Romario

"Ahhh~ I never eaten anything like this"

"Boss, calm down your tea is spilling"

"AHHH"

To Nana and Yamamoto's dad

"Ohh~ so that's how you do it"

"I've teach my son how to do this special pressing as well"

"Oh~ I wish Tsu-kun would try creating Sushi too, unfortunately he doesn't like cooking"

To Reborn and Bianchi

"Reborn Ahhh~"

To Hibari and Kusakabe

"….."

"Iinchou your tea"

"…."

Chieko sweat drop at this but smile, everyone was so happy and peaceful

Chieko can't believe that there'll be a day she'll get to hang out with this many of people

Hahaha she felt like its her birth day

Birth day?

"_CHIEKO-CHAN, HAPPY BIRTH DAY" Akane exclaim with a grin _

"_Chi~ you have grown out so much, Mommy is so proud" My mom's face flash on my mind _

"_Dear Birth days are all important…its like a counting of your happy life" Grand mama said with a smile _

"_Otou-san is here... Chi~ you thought I would forget huh" My dad also came _

_Akane's shock face flash on her mind _

"_WAIT HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTH DAY? YOU'RE IMPOSIBLE" Akane's shouting made Chieko remember _

"Ah" Chieko's low 'ah' caught everyone's attention

They all look at Chieko

"Chieko what's wrong?" Tsuna ask

CHieko blink grabbing her phone and looking at the clock and date

"I just notice that…." Chieko look up to them and scratch the back of her head with a sheepish smile

"Today is also my birth day"

There's a silence~~~~~~~~~… -_-

"WHHHHHAAAATTTTT" they all exclaim as Chieko laugh

"Gomen, I forgot…I didn't know how long I was on the hospital" Chieko reason out with a smile

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY, YOU IDIOT" Gokudera was the first one to burst out thumping both his hand on the table

"Hahahaha Maa Maa, Gokudera calm down its not Chibi-chan's fault that she forgotten it" Yamamoto said trying to calm Gokudera

"CHIEKO-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US" Kyoko and Haru exclaim approaching Chieko on both her side

"Gomen, it really did slip on to my mind…you see…" Chieko pause giving a gentle smile

" I was thinking that I how happy I am right now…so happy that… It felt like it's my birth day… and I remember my mom and the other that's on the other wo- I mean on state…I was thinking that they should have been here to see how many friends I earn …Usually I celebrated my birthday only with my best friend but now…. I can't believe that, I've celebrated with all of you guys so…"

Chieko gave a bright smile showing how grateful and happy she is right now

She stood up from her seat and bow her head

"Thank you very much minna"

There's a silence as they all look at Chieko

"Chi-chieko-chan" Nana, Kyoko and Haru smile at this with tears on their eyes on Chieko's honest words

CHieko smile back

"I didn't expect that they will be a day that I'll get to celebrate my birth day again, Arigatou"

Those words weren't unnoticed to Yamamoto, Tsuna, Ryohei, Hibari and Reborn who was there on the scene where Chieko almost die

"MOU CHIEKO-CHAN/ CHIEKO NEE"

BAMMM

CHieko just found herself being tackle on the ground by Ipin, Fuuta, Lambo, Kyoko and Haru

CHieko laugh at this as she glance on the boys (Namely: Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Hibari, Dino and the others) who's staying quite on the corner staring at her

Chieko gave a playful smirk

"Why…too shy to hug me?" Chieko raise an eye brow on this

The guys blush on Chieko's teasing giving their own reaction

"M-mou Chieko-chan" Tsuna blush embarrassingly

"S-shut up you perverted girl" Gokudera shouted with red face

"Hahaha can I?" Yamamoto ask with a laugh

Hibari look away pretending he didn't heard that

"well you guys save my life?" Chieko added

Making the guys smile secretly

But then

"OKAY GROUP HUG TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei grab everyone on his reach

"ah Onii-chan" (Kyoko)

"Hahi!" (Haru)

"BUHAHAH THIS IS SO CHEESY" (Lambo )

"A-ah M-matte Ryohei-senpai" (Chieko)

Then on his other arms were

"URRGHH LET GO ME TURF TOP" (Gokudera)

"ONII-SAN" (Tsuna)  
"hahah" (Yamamoto)

"Ugghh" now they are all squeeze together with a blush and embarrass smile

"NOW LET CHORUS HAPPY BIRTH DAY CHIEKO"

"Onii-san this is embarrassing" Tsuna whine

But then they all did it, they all huddle up like a circle and

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY CHIEKO"

Chieko giggle and laugh at this

"ARIGATOU"

Yamamoto's dad who's watching at this smile

"YOSH CHANGE OF PLANS, SHITOU BRING OUT THE LARGE TUNA FISH THAT I'VE BEEN SAVING" Yamamoto's dad shouted on the kitchen bringing out a large fish

"We're going to celebrate all out for Chieko-chan's birth day and out of the hospital SO PREFER YOUNGSTER…YOU WON'T GET OUT THIS SHOP WITHOUT BEING SUPERR FULLL!" Yamamoto's dad enthusiastically exclaim

Everyone's eyes sparkle and cheer

"YEAHHHH!"

Dino chuckle watching the youngster

"Its good to be young, neh Reborn"

Reborn nodded and gave small smile

_Mom…_

_Dad…_

_Akane…_

_Gandma…_

_I'm happy right now… _

_So happy… _

_That I felt like I didn't die at all_

_I miss you guys_

_and_

_I love you…_

_I wish you were all doing fine… without me…_

**Somewhere: **

"Dear lies, Chieko Akiyama on her death….may she rest in peace"

"NOOOOO CHIEKO CHIEKOO"

"A-auntie calm down" Akane tried to calm Chieko's mother shouting and crying on Chieko's coffin

"P-please calm down" Akane's eyes started to get blurry on her own tears

Everyone were all down, everyone is wearing black watching the mother of the child who died cry

Drip Drip~~  
Rain started to fall

Slowly the two diggers burry Chieko's body on the ground

"M-my daughter" Chieko's mother cried on her mother's hands

"L-let it go, Ayaka….Chieko's gone" Tears rolled down Chieko's grandmother

As the Rain fall harder

"Chi-chieko"

-#-

Chieko's eyes snap open

Huff pat huff

Chieko sat up on her bed, she's sweating hard

She wipe her cold sweat on her forehead

Her eyes were full of fear but as she adjusted her sight on the reality

She calm down

She put a hand on her chest who is pumping hard

"W-what was that?"

**To be continued…**

^_^v so… how was it? hahahah

Need your review and I'll be happy with it

Thank you guys

PS: I finally found Chieko's pic= please check onto my facebook on my album name:

Chieko Akiyama is there

My e-mail is on my profile ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**NOTE PLEASE: **To my fellow Readers…. Do you notice the… you know the upgrade thingy did? Yeah, its that Picture manager thingy…and guess what, I finally figure out how to use it… and see that icon beside the summary of this story…yeah that, you are looking at it …my friend, yes..THAT'S CHIEKO… that's her illustration…ISN'T SHE CUTE!

Chieko: (bow) Kunichiwa everyone…. ^-^

A/N: KYAHHHH (glomp on to Chieko) I LOVE YOU MY CHARACTER

Chieko: (Sweat drop and laugh) he-heheh, Author-san…I-can't breathe

A/N: (look at everyone) Remember guys, imagine Chieko is you… and you'll feel the wonder of being in the anime world…ROCK ON hahaaha – I really have to stop drinking coffee too much…I'm getting high

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 5

'Weird things'

2 days had pass since I got off the hospital and the party, today I'll be going back to school. After a month of coma and 2 weeks in the hospital confinement, I'm glad that I'll get to go back to Hibari's house and live like a normal person again.

At first being me, I am struggling to get along with Hibari's over protectiveness 'New rules' and regulation (I'm not allowed to go anywhere without his permission and do anything without his permission aka NO freedom RULES) but soon enough I got use to it. Well Hibari's rules are strict and uncanny but I don't want to bitten to death so I just follow with no word of protest.

Though when I first came here in this world (if you had remember) my Otaku excitement got shut off, because my thought and myself it's not on the certain position to enjoy (duh, I thought I was DEAD back then) so now that I'm fine and happy… I've been roaming around Hibari's huge house in amazement. Actually now I had told myself to wake up early to shop and look around on Namimori (yes with Hibari's permission, though his already at school doing his 'Disciplinary' Duty) and I'm enjoying myself so much that I felt like an idiot

There was this incident that I was on the town square where Tsuna and others usually hang out, I was like

"_OH MY GOD THIS IS WHERE TSUNA AND THE OTHERS PLAY"_

"_OH GOSH THIS iS THE CAKE SHOP HARU AND KYOKO WENT"_

"_OH GAWK THIS IS WHERE IPIN'S SENSEI SHOP" _

Either way I was a complete idiot shouting myself getting excited about those… it was just so amazing that they are all real and you know uhhh what do you call this 3D its like KYYYAAHHH I'm on a cosplay world … I don't know why but I felt like the luckiest OTAKU FAN EVEEERRR

Okay… I know, I know all my reaction were delay by 1 month and a half but it's never too late to enjoy and look at the bright side ne?, beside I need something to distract me on my deep thought lately.

Yeah~ a lot of people might not notice and heck Hibari who's keeping an eye on me lately didn't notice this but. A lot of weird is been happening around lately, I'm not sure if it means danger or what but… my stuff, you know my phone, my bag, the things that I 'accidentally' brought here in this world is gone.

I might not make sense here but… remember the white touch screen phone, the school bag that contain my net book and stuff … yes those stuff that I had since I came here are GONE, they magically disappear on my bedroom (Hibari's guest room). And that's not all, remember that Hibari's house location is the same location as my house? Now it isn't and I might get lost on my way home now. Yes I'm not making sense but remember when I told you Hibari's house look exactly like my own house on the real world? Now it isn't, it looks like a Japanese traditional house now.

I DON'T KNOW IF I'M MAKING SENSE HERE, but its true… all the things that comes and go or coincidentally the same on my own world, are GONE. Before my head explode I decided to stop trying to figure out about it, it's like trying to figure out how that bastard (Renon) brain work… yes it's that TWISTED and If I tried figuring out how's that happen I think I might go insane like that bastard (Prof. Renon). Anyway let's stop talking about that bastard because its making my blood boil and ruin my day of shopping.

Hahaha yes I'm shopping for my stuff early in the morning before school, weird time and date but…If I don't buy my own stuff now, I don't think I'll survive anymore day borrowing clothes from Hibari hahaha. Anyway, here I am with a couple of shopping bags and I'm on my way to Hibari's house so I can drop it off and go to school. But then….

_****_

_I felt everything pause all around me, my body went numb as I froze on my spot _

…_._

…_.._

…_._

_Data Restored: Changes Reset: Memory Deploy: _

_Dexterity 50%_

_Value accurate _

_Dimension Reset…_

Computer analyze… preparation of Reset

My eyes slowly widen on those automated robotic voice, I tried to move but everything stop… Including me,…not a voice can be hear, everything stop

I tried to move my eyes… but I only manage to look through the sky

Its changing color red, blue, white, violet and etc…I don't know what's happening

My body are all frozen, I can't react…my minds IS blank until I saw Hibird on the sky

Hibird is flying in the air …but there it was, pause on the sky on a flying position

…I don't know what's happening but everything froze like a person click the pause button and Pause everything

But…when the robotic voice on my head return

Loading…

Dexterity Value… 

65%

76%...80%...90%

Slowly I felt something hot in me

99%... 100%

100% Dexterity Value.

Occurred….

Reset: Complete

FLAAAAAAAAASHHHHH  
I was shock WHEN bright light suddenly explode on my view

….

…

… but then

'Hibari~ Hibari~'

My eyes widen and body quickly shut off. I felt totally shock when… everything MOVE again

I stood there frozen. Every living thing started to move like nothing happen

Hibird is already flying freely towards Namimori…not a leaf misplace in sight

No one notice that happen…except me?

I was totally speechless shock on the moment

There's a tense silent

Few minutes later…I finally snap out on that indescribable shock

There's a silence as I try to absorb all that… and finally, when everything make sense

I let go my shopping bags and furiously ran to the Namimori Middle School

I ran carelessly fast, with a troubled expression on my face…I didn't utter a word on my lips or mind…I just keep running and running to my destination

I didn't bother apologizing to those people I accidentally bump with and finally when I arrive on the school, panting and sweating like a pig

I look up

I stand there frozen

I didn't know why I panic

I didn't know what happen that got me a cold scary feeling

But those things I saw and hear earlier were no imagination

It is not a hallucination

I might not see it now… on this perfectly harmless looking Namimori Chu

But…I know something…

Something definitely happened

B-but what?

The disappearance of my phone and other weird things is acceptable because it make sense, when I destroy that thing' the world I came to known will lose connection to where I am now but …?

What happen earlier…is what I don't understand

Did something change?

Did something happen?

Is that machine really gone?

b-but what did I hear earlier

what was that all about

w-what

what happened?-

"Oi, Chieko"

I slightly gaps when a white warm hand hold on to my shoulder

I immediately glance on him and saw

"G-gokudera?" that's was the only words that come out of my mouth

I notice my voice were a little bit crack and weak

"What's with you? You look like you run on a marathon? And why are you look so freak out?" he ask shoving his hands on his pocket

I didn't said a word… nothing come out of me, my mind is blank as I stare at Gokudera with a same bothered face… totally out my mind

Gokudera seems to notice this as he narrowed his eyes

"Did something happen again? Oi tell me?" He ask more like a demand as he step closer to me

Those worried words finally snap me out

I unconsciously let a out a long breathe as I departed my eyes off Gokudera…I was trying to calm myself and my heart which is beating widely

I unconsciously wipe my sweaty face

"I-I'm sorry Gokudera, I'm fine…I just…" I hesitate to give him any info as I look up and gave a force smile

"I thought I was late, Hibari went off without me so…I thought I was going to bitten to death… so I freak out and ran all the way here hahaha" I force a laugh as Gokudera slightly growl at me saying 'you idiot' or other harmless insult for making him worry

I gave him a last reassure smile as I unconsciously balled my fist on my back

Then SWOOOOOSHHHH

Out of the blue Tsuna ran past us

"UARRRRGGHHH GOING TO SCHOOL IN TIME TO IMPRESS KYOKO IS MY DYING WILL UARRRGGHHH RUN RUN RUNNNNNN" I sweat drop on the view, a smoke dust is trailing behind

It was Tsuna wearing a boxer

As an Otaku fanatic and KHR fan, I have few ideas how that happen

Facing Gokudera again, I blink when he's already out of my sight and-

"AS EXPECTED FROM JYUDAIME, WAIT UP JYUDAIME" I sweat drop more when Gokudera ran after Tsuna with a sparkling happy attitude

I took me time to realize that Gokudera left me

With that I gave an amuse smile and heavy sigh of relief

I didn't need to tell him what happen and-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a child like voice

" You restrain your emotion quite well, Chieko" I glance on to Reborn who's sitting on the top of the wall which providing support from the school gate

"Ciaossu, Chieko" I nodded at him

"hi Reborn"

He jump down the wall and landed on my hand, I thought I'll be able to dodge his notice but I didn't

"Something happen right, I saw you at the gate, I am smart enough to know what kind of expression that face of yours shows earlier, so tell me….what happen?" I was surprise how Reborn can read me like an open book, I look down for a while… hesitating to tell the arcobaleno the detail but…

I told him anyways

"Something did happen" there's a tense silent as I pause, I slowly walk inside

"…but I really don't know what"

-#-#-#-#-

I sat on the school building stairs, as I put Reborn on my lap

I am now inside the school, on the staircase where not many student use

Leaving Reborn and Me some privacy

"Tell me the details" Reborn said with a serious tone, seeing Reborn like that made me imagine of my own dad that I can lean on so…I told him everything

"I didn't notice anything at all" Reborn told me after hearing the whole story

As I suspected, only I notice the pause of this world, the weird clouds and the warp of worlds

"Though, what did the voice said on your head exactly… if it was that insane scientist we fought on the storage room… then this is bad" Reborn reminded

I shook my head as no

"No its not, its different…it's like, its like a computer is talking… its words weren't clear but…I heard it said, Reset world?, loading? And its stating some percentage like… on a computer loading?...and in the end it said 100% Dexterity Value occurred?" I describe looking to Reborn for reaction but he just calmly pause and think

"it really doesn't make sense but if it isn't the scientist… then what do you think that voice is?" he ask

I shook my head again saying

"I have no idea"

Reborn gave a small sigh

"This is getting a little bit complicated…its hard to understand…if only you can notice" Reborn said as I nodded at him as agreement

Reborn then spoke again

"Hmm… well, other than that, did you notice anything weird happen?" Reborn asking trying to put it out together like a detective

"Uh… well, remember my phone and my other stuff… their kind of gone" I admitted like the way I observe on my earlier thought

"Gone?"

"Yeah, Gone like they vanish"

"I see…. And?" I was surprise when Reborn took that lightly, but I guess its kinda clear on my face that I'm not bother by it and he know very well that I know why?

Reborn is such a genius…but wait and?

"And? What?" I ask

"Did you notice anything else" he ask again as he narrowed his EYES saying 'Tell me everything already, Chieko'

I took time to think but… then

'_Chieko~ come back' _

My eyes slightly snap as I remember those exact blurry voice on my mind

Those words… that I've been dreaming lately

I can't help but to give a small smile

Yeah~ Reborn is a genius

"Yeah, there is …. Its my dream" I said as look back straight at Reborn

"Dream?" Reborn ask, I nodded at him as I explain further

"…Reborn, I've been dreaming about something since… I got out the hospital, I don't know if its just a homesick dream but… it kind of… odd?"

Reborn stay quite gesturing me to continue

I gave a sigh to let out a courage to tell him

"I don't really understand the dream like the way I don't understand these entire weird things happening but... when I dream of it…I always wake up, freak out…I don't know why because I was dreaming of a place… a place with water, then I saw bubbles like I was on the water letting out some air…. The last one was the creepiest one because it said my name and its telling me to… (I hold on to my hand for comfort) to come back"

I look down to Reborn

Who averted his eyes on the other direction, but I know his absorbing every word I said

He look up to me

"Dreams…are important things Chieko, You might not know what it means right now but… you better not forget about those… this might explain what will happen or what is happening" Reborn reminded like a true dependent tutor

I nodded at him believing his every word

He nodded at me back at this

"I'll try to tell you if I notice anything happen or change but for now…" Reborn pause on his words as I waited

Pausing on a tense atmosphere

Everything was silent

Almost everyone on the hallway is gone on their classroom

And it was really quite when

Reborn jump out my lap

He look up to me, then walk away

"Ah Reborn"

He just going to leave it like that?

Reborn stop as he look back at me

"Your class about to start Chieko, let your mind rest so you can think properly later…lets discuss some other time" I pause on Reborn reassuring words then He look back to me with a reassuring smile

"…you'll figure out what's happening after a little bit of rest… go on to your room, you're going to be late" watching his retreating small figure, I can't help but smile

"Arigatou" I murmur as I immediately flee to my classroom

DING DONG DINGGGGG

Maybe, Reborn is right… clearly a lot thing is happening

I should be use to this

I need to clear my mind so that…I will be prepare what will happen next

Clearly…I'm in no normal world now

I need to be strong and open minded:

The disappearance of my stuff… is a good thing because, my phone that connect to real is gone…and it means that I totally close the portal and warp dimension of my world and this world

My dream… may have been just a home sick dream

And that thing happen earlier must have been, a…a…a

…Maybe I really need a rest of all those thinking

…I need to clear my mind

-#-#-#-

Being late is one thing but… being late in the same time forgetting your school hand bag and uniform is a different situation

I slowly slide the door open, expecting to counter a very humiliating entrance but…

"Anou…sensei, Gomen I-" I pause when the teacher gave me a confusing look

"oh~, um…yes? Can I help you miss?"

My eyes widen on that question

Wait what?

I was expecting a 'Akiyama-san, welcome back' or 'Akiyama-san, its good to have you back' or just a simple 'Akiyama-san your late or what' but nothing and Sensei is acting like he don't know me?

OH~kay, I've been out of the school for I don't know 1 month or so but its no reason to forget your own student? Let alone me, aren't I a honor student here and class representative…okay I don't get it

I glance on the room to see

Gokudera's confuse look on the sensei

Yamamoto was a little bit shock too

But not as surprise as Tsuna when the teacher is acting weird

Kurokawa and Kyoko were a bit confuse right now too

But other than the five of them, the other people on the room were confusingly look at me

Then there's some murmur while the teacher look on some folders and something on his table

'_Hey who's she?' _

'_Is she a transfer student'_

'_Are you an idiot? A transfer student after the pre-finals?' _

'_summer break is starting next week and you are saying we'll be having a transfer student… that's impossible' _

I was shock on those murmur but not as shock when the teacher ask

"Uh excuse me miss, but the office haven't give me a notice that I'll be having a new student, so… are you a visitor miss?"

This is sooo wrong

-#-

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TEME" Gokudera's voice echo to the room

"Gokudera-san, what's a matter? Do you know this girl" The teacher demandingly gave Gokudera a look and ask

Tsuna who's surprise at this

"K-know this girl…s-sensei she's Chieko?" Tsuna murmur in disbelief

"Ofcourse I do. How about you. Don't you know who's this girl is…YOUR OWN STUDENT" Gokudera let a frustrating glare on his sensei

"I don't know what you are talking about Gokudera-san…" the teacher resort back

On the background a lot of murmur were heard as the teacher and Gokudera argue

'_W-what's going on?'_

'_What is Gokudera-san saying' _

Tsuna on the other hand panic

"W-what's happening, Yamamoto?" Look up to Yamamoto who's on a front sit

Yamamoto look confuse but

"I think…Sensei forgot Chibi-chan?" Yamamoto ask as he scratch the back of his head in confusion

"Demo~ our other classmate?"

As cue one of their classmate ask who's the girl is

"Hahaha people are getting slow on memory these days hahah" Yamamoto slightly laugh carefreely making Tsuna sweat drop

"Y-yamamoto?"

"Kyoko… what's happening?" Hana ask a bit little confuse on what's happening

Kyoko who's confuse herself reply

"I-I don't know, but…sensei can't seem to recognize Chieko-chan…"

both girls gave a warily glance on each other and back to the scene

"I'm TELLING YOU FORGETFUL OLD MAN, SHE'S CHIEKO AKIYAMA. YOUR STUDENT! THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE" GOkudera finally snap holding the teacher's collar

Everyone gaps on this

"G-gokudera-kun" Tsuna accidentally stood up on his sit because of this but luckily

A hand stop Gokudera on punching the old sensei

Gokudera look up to see Chieko's sad looking face

Her hand is preventing Gokudera's other hand to move

Seeing Chieko's disappointed and confuse face made him calm down

"Go back to your sit…Gokudera, I'll handle this" Chieko whisper only loud enough for Gokudera to hear

Everyone are quite as Chieko's face were hidden on her bangs

Chieko bow her head as an apology on the teacher and the classroom

"Sumimasen Sensei for interrupting your class…I'm Gokudera's distant relative, I just came here to check up on him…I'm sorry for the trouble, I was kind of worried on Gokudera's health this few days" Chieko gave a full bloom smile

Reassuring everyone but the five

The five who still remember Chieko is really confuse

Gokudera who's ready to ask 'what the hell she is saying' Stop on her last look

This silence them and went back to normal

"W-well I understand your situation Miss, but I'll gladly appreciate if you visit Gokudera-san during break" Chieko gracefully nodded and walk back to the door

Giving a last look on the five she bow for the last time

"Thank you for your Consideration sensei, sorry for the interruption again and… _Hayato" _Chieko make sure to use Gokudera's first name to make it clear that they really are relative

Gokudera slightly wince at that as she smile at him and the others

"I'll meet you outside during break…bring your friends" with that last mysterious words from Chieko

She disappear from their sight

"C-chieko" Tsuna murmur with a worried tone

The whole room grew quite after that

**To be continued….**

A lot of mystery ne? hahaha that's what makes it more fun

Sorry for a little bit late update, I honestly admit that I've been lacking of ideas these days but… good thing I write on my notebook so I finally remember what will happen next

Stay tune and…See ya next Chapter minna ^-^

Thank you for those who review you by the way… I love you guys:

**jammzXmusic**

**FEARFLUFFLY**

**kittynyanya**

**Kaeda-Saiyuri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 6

'I'm going insane with thougts'

I tell you guys about my worst personality, when I'm down and depress…I don't speak at all, I hide all my problem on my smile and make sure no one worries

_*Everyone was quite as Chieko's face were hidden on her bangs _

_Chieko bow her head as an apology on the teacher and the classroom, giving a polite smile _

Second: I'm good in lying…yeah I'm good at it…as you can observe so I can hide it without a worry…so I can deceive anyone I want

_*"Sumimasen Sensei for interrupting your class…I'm Gokudera's distant relative, I just came here to check up on him…I'm sorry for the trouble, I was kind of worried on Gokudera's health this few days" Chieko gave a full bloom smile _

and last but not the least

I'm freaking loud and noisy when…I finally snap at all those and decide to stop hiding my feelings before I go insane

_*as Chieko finally got out of the room __SNAP__, Chieko was silent as she clutch her fist tight _

'_I-I-'_

-#-#-#-

"I DON'T FREAKING GET IT HIBARI" I shouted in whole frustration as I buried my face on the pillow of the reception room sofa

I know this is a suicidal, but I need…yes~ DESPERATELY NEEEDDDDD AKANE right now

My special friend that will listen to all this broke down

Yes I snap… and when I snap, it means I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO

I can't find REBORN

So…I have to… improvise and that's where I come running to my blood thirty Otou-sama

BAMMM

"OooooWWW" I whine with tears on my eyes as an anime bump grow in my head

I growl at Hibari with teary Chibi eyes

His currently occupied with millions of paper works in his desk. BUT. I. DON'T. CARE

"HIBAAAARII~ what was that for?" I ask accusingly on the tonfa laying on the ground (yes he throws that metal thing at me and it darn hurts, even IN anime world)

"What are my rules, Chieko?" Hibari silently hissed

His scary glare somehow snap out me out of my depression state so I look back at him

and think of an answer, for my life

Yes…I know even If I save his life on the past and he owns me… that doesn't mean I'm save from being killed by him

"U-uh…Don't get out the house without permission?" I ask with a nervous expression

"No…the first part before I let you stay on my house" I can see Hibai gritted his teeth out of patient

"Does that apply here?"

"Yes"

"u-uh um…Don't touch your personal stuff (*magic arrow: point at the pillow chieko's holding) , don't make any noises to disturb your peace(*magic arrow: on Chieko: she just shouted) , don't get in your way (*magic arrow: mountain of paper works on Hibari's desk: means she's getting on Hibari's way by disturbing his work) " I gulp as I started sweating on Hibari's scary smirk

"I broke all of them didn't I?" I ask as 'EEPpppp'

With a last throw of the other tonfa on my head, I sat there quietly rubbing my painful head

Anime tears were on my eyes

"H-hibari is soo mean 'Hidoi'" I murmur between my breath and whining

Sure I learn to know Hibari on the past days and I somehow build up a courage to talk to him freely now… but he still creeps me out because I don't really know how to deal with this kind of person at all

There's a silence as Hibari ignore me to continue on his work

Sighing at this, I know I won't be able to get any comfort from him

I mean? Comfort…From Hibari heh? That'll be a day

I sigh for the last time in disappointment

"Responsibility my ass, I guess Hibari can't help me after all…I shouldn't have tried coming here" I murmur supposedly only for me to hear but…

"What did you just said" I wince while I went pale on that voice

I look back to Hibari and saw him gave me a very scary glare

I can see his left eye twitch…I think, no I KNOW he heard what I said

I gulp… oh no, maybe I should run…ohh~ too late

I saw Hibari step out his sit and walk towards me on the sofa with his scary shadowy aura

This is bad this is bad this is bad

I hug my knees tighter on HIbari's approach

Judging from his scary little smile, I know this is no good..I'm going to di-

"Do you think that my knowledge to confront your distressful behavior lacks?" Hibari ask with wicked scary aura as he sat next to me

As a normal human reaction, I scoot away from him

"I uh" I lost in words as he scoot closer feeling totally misinterpret

I hit a bingo without noticing…oh help

But…wait, the way he speaks? Is like…I'm challenging him…. So if I- no… It could be a suicide but… it's not bad to try

I gulp for the last time as I stop backing away (well I'm on the edge of the sofa anyway) as he scoot closer to me, our nose nearly touch in closeness as I gulp on his scary wicked glare

Pulling up all the courage, I spoke

"Y-yeah, y-you are my otou-sama right, you should have know how to comfort me like you said… but you are just uh um Talkshit" opps that comes out wrong

I sweat drop when the boost of scary aura increase from Hibari

"I didn't told you such things I told you you're my responsibility but I didn't said anything about being your father" I sweat drop on his scary glare

"B-but you said I'm your responsibility but…either way, you are not… doing what you told, Y-yo-you said that you are going to take care of me for now on, you are going to-"

"I'm not your baby sister, Akiyama Chieko"

"But you said I'm your responsibility"

"Stop repeating what I said again like I'm stupid Chieko"

"But, you said…b-but you are not helping much as it is…you said… uh" Oh shit I can't think of anything…my mind won't work, can't think of better comeback..how can I outwitted Hibari…wait, I know!

I look back at him, shoving my face near him, bravely

"Hey, you own me right?" I ask making him wince at this

I saw this as opportunity so I urge myself to continue

I smile at him

"then hear me out so you can help me and … pay me back" with that last smile

There's a silence

I can see Hibari's glare tighten and.. he surprisingly gave a menacing sigh

With a last 'troublesome Hebivore' look, he gave up

_VICTORYY_

"Fine…lets hear it" I smile at this

Thank you other fans who put info on net, Hibari do HATE owning anyone a favor

And there I told him what happen (the thing about the teacher forgot about me blah blah and the fact that I'm confuse and going INSANE)

And

Hibari stood up and walk to the door

"H-hey where are you going?" I ask

He pull up the two tonfa

"I'm going to bite those teacher to death until they remember you, problem solve" My eyes widen at his reply as I ran after him and hold out his arms

"Are you an idiot! Don't do that?"

"Let go of me Chieko, you are violating my rules again"

"B-but"

"Speaking of rules, why aren't you on uniform" I sweat drop on Hibari's glare

"That doesn't matter I-"

" I don't tolerate students who violates the school law, I shall bite you to death first" I sweat drop again

He totally forgot about the whole teacher thing and memory thing…HE DIDN'T DONE ANYTHING TO MAKE MYSELF OKAY Or…did he even listen to what I said?

I'm getting insane here dude?

"H-hibari w-wait" everything was swiftly cut off when I made a wrong step and….

"Ahhhh~" OMFFF POOOF

Everything turn upside down yes… epic it is, just like anime manga romance thingy …here I am beneath him

I am refraining myself to slap my face on the anime story logic but I sigh

Anime are sooooo predictable but… to my unknown feeling

My eyes widen when I saw Hibari's eyes

….

We were staring at each other

In this position….

This is such… an

ANIME love scene

b-but…

I can feel Hibari's warm body in my mine

Both his hands were on my side, his hair are sticking down

His shadow is covering me and I can't read what is on his mind

THU-THUMB

Wait- I HAVE NO TIME TO HAVE ROMATIC LOVE SCENE, I'M A REAL PERSON…HIBARI IS AN ANIME AND SOMETHING IS FREAKIN GOING ON RIGHT NOW! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THI-

My face flush in red, I think I'm going to faint

Even in real life I haven't stare at a person so long …or in this kind of position…. But but..but ugghhh my head I…

"Are you now comforted, herbivore?" My mind snap out off this embarrassment situation as I shutter red in face

"If- I-I said yes, will you get off"

IS THIS HOW HE IMAGINE COMFORTING AND HELPING PEOPLE'S PROBLEM IS?

"Even if you don't, I'll get off" a disappointed vein pop on my head pop up

"Then fine, get OFF" with that hidden irritation in my voice I growl

Hibari seem to notice my irritation as he raise an eyebrow on my sudden change of attitude

"Chieko, are you like this when you are out mood?" he suddenly ask as he stare back at me

Seeing his calm face makes me flush more so

"Y-yeah, I'm not in a mood, YOU Didn't help me on anything at all, so get off" I shutter as if I was desperate to get him off

Out of curiosity, I guess, he lean closer

I cowardly try to back off

"W-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I shouted now red as tomato

He smirk at me

"Ehh~" he amusingly hum

"W-what's a matter with you"

"I think I just saw your weakness Hebivore"

I look back at him still red face, now are nose touch

I don't like the way he man handle me, and WEAKNESS? What is he talking about

I have better problems here?

"Oh~ this is not my weakness, trust me" I answer back as his smirk grew on his lips

"Oh really?" my eyes widen in panic as he lean his body closer to me, his legs were rubbing on my thighs

_Oh~ HOT HOT HOT HOT _

_OH GAWK…L-LET ME OUT, I KNEW THIS IS HEAVEN AND ALL _

_I ALWAYS DREAM ABOUT THIS BUT ….COME ON _

_HE'S STILL AN ANIME  
SOMETHING IS GOING ON, THERE'S A BATTLE THINGY ON THE WORLD RIGHT NOW AND-_

I blush and I blush on his face

"S-st-st-stopp it….OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN YOU WIN" I shouted in panic as I shook my head left to right to make him back off

Seeing me give in he smirk in victory and got off

My left eyes twitch as I sit up

_JEEERRRRRRRRRKKKKKK_

An anime vein pop out

"Next time, if you are planning to violate my rules, I'll use this as punishment" He smirk at cockily my eyes widen at that

As I blush again

"D-do you have any idea what you are talking a-about Hibari?" I ask him in disbelief as I flush

_He's talking like a pervert _

He look back at me innocently (scary innocently) as he raise an eyebrow

"Of course, no one can restrain me from using once person weakness" He said with a dark scary smile, I sweat drop

_He's not making sense at all _

Preventing myself to face palm in frustration all of this is been cut off by the acobaleno sudden appearance

"Ciaossu" I slightly jump on my feet as I saw Reborn

Hibari also notice him sitting on the desk drinking an espresso

"Infant" Hibari greeted with a smirk and pull out his tonfa for a battle but Reborn turn him down

"I'm not here for a battle Hibari"

"Che" with simple words like that Hibari pull down his tonfa with a grunt

I feel somehow amaze at Reborn's ability

" I really need to learn that" ignoring my simple comment, Reborn smile at me

"Since your little scene with Hibari is finish, maybe I can interrupt you guys now?" He said with a sly smile

I blush at this as Hibari just ignore this

"Y-you saw that" I ask in disbelief

Reborn just smile and pull out the camera

"I got it all on tape" he said

I blush crimson red as I hold my face to hide it

_URRGHHHH WHYYYY?_

"Anyway… Chieko" Reborn cut my embarrassing thought as he gave me serious look

Seeing this I grew quite

"Tsuna told me everything" I look at him with a troubled face

"R-reborn I-" cutting me off gently he nodded

He know that I'm darn confuse right now and I finally know what that thing's effect is

"Lets go to the rooftop, everyone is waiting"

-#-#-#-#-

"CHIEKO WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN THERE AND WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKIN TELL US" Gokudera shouted full force at me as Takeshi and Tsuna try to stop him on the background

Hibari who's far behind on the door stay silent leaning on the wall

My left eye twitch on Gokudera's shouting

"Will you calm down Gokudera and listen" Using my calm voice I somehow made Gokudera calm down

I grunted a bit in frustration as he ruffled his hair

Putting his menacing glare me again he spoke

"FINE" he calm making Tsuna sigh in relief

I took big breath and stare at him

"I don't know what happen in there okay? _I _just acted what a person should do on that situation, of course I'll just get along with it, unlike us they don't know what's happening and… SURE I admit IT Gokudera, I saw this coming … but I don't Fuc-( "Chieko" Reborn warn) F-freakin… know that …could happen" On the last statement I calm down on my frustration and confusion because of Reborn

I gritted silently my teeth to calm me down

I gave a small sigh and look up at them again

"Earlier this morning, something happen" I confess as I observe their serious face

I departed my eyes from them as I continue to tell them what happen

"The world suddenly pauses for a whole two minutes…. The sky is acting weird…and I'm the only one who notice it" there's a silence to all of us

"…but what really creeps me out is the voice who's on my mind at that moment…a computer machine voice… saying some percentage and reset word. When everything went back to normal, I ran all the way here… I knew on the back of my mind…something happen… And I was right" I look back all of them with a sad expression on my face

"Something did happen, everyone forgot about me…. And everything did Reset, just like the voice said" pausing on my explanation

I can feel all their heart thump in understanding, I think they got it all together like I did

"So you are saying, something… on that mind of yours, you erase all the memory of the people who knew you?" Gokudera slightly poke my brain as I slightly glare at him on that

"Yeah something like that…even I don't understand it… but to put it all together

…everything that connects me on the other world is gone

…the fake existence you guys know about me here is also gone….

…all the confusion about me is also gone…In short like that computer voice in my head said… Everything is reset…I'm going to start all over again" I said like it's the most logical thing ever

I can see Tsuna's shoulder slightly dump

"I don't get it" Takeshi laugh

"hahaha me too" he said scratching the back of his head

"URRRGGHHHH ME THRREEE" I whine also ruffle ling my hair in frustration

"WHAT, you're the one who's explaining it and now you don't know" Gokudera shouted at me in disbelief, I look back at him

"I'm just guessing you know, theory. THE-O-RY, I don't know what that machine did or the logic of science that got me here or how that FREAKIN SON OF A BI ("Chieko" Reborn again warn) BIRD (Hibari glare at me, I don't know why) THINK…All I know I'm HERE, ALIVE, AND NOW WEIRD THINGS IS HAPPENING THAT'S MAKING ME PARANOID" I shouted in frustration on the last part making snap

I pant in words in exhaustion as my face is red

Takeshi happily pat my back as Gokudera sweat drop at me weirdly

"maa maa~, Chibi…Calm down calm down" He smile as I gave a full sigh

"I'm so exhausted" I whine as I slide down the floor, Tsuna who's kind enough to worry about me, move to my side

"Chieko are you okay?"

"Aside for turning insane…yeah I'm fine" Tsuna sweat drop on my words

"Y-you're not fine at all" Tsuna murmur as I just smile at him

"Well… since Chieko already burn out her brain, I'll take over" We all glance on Reborn who jump on Takeshi's shoulder

We move all our attention to him

"To make it simple Chieko, the machine who's controlling both our world still exist, you didn't able to destroy it… but now its not on your world…but its now here" We all listen to his simple word as he continue

"The way I see it, the machine no longer in that scientist control…so everything he change, program or whatever to this world to support your existence Chieko are now gone…all his tricks and games he done here went back to originally it is and it was RESET"

Nodding at him I got what his saying

'I see'

"W-wait, you are saying Reborn, originally…we don't really know Chieko?" Tsuna hinted that as Reborn nodded

They all glance at me

"N-no way" Gokudera murmur in disbelief as Takeshi stay silent

Seeing all their faces asking for confirmation I nodded

"Yeah~, Reborn is right… you guys weren't suppose to know me…I'm from the other world after all" I told them

"Then who's the person on our mind that we saw on our classroom before you change your attitude and met us?" Gokudera ask

I pause for a moment to think

"When I first came here, I am also confuse how you know ME…I don't really know who's that person, but that's not me…I only arrive on your world when I fainted on the door and you guys brought me on the infirmary" I recall

"Ughh this is confusing" Tsuna exclaim

Reborn spoke again

"Its one of the machine ability that scientist did, he not only make a fake memory of your death to balance your brain but also he made a fake memory of you on our brain to balance your existence, in short…he make a fool of all of us too"

There's a silence when we all heard that

I was surprise too… but that make sense

Its freakin scary because it make sense

"So you are telling me… Reborn, that machine, I destroy…was THAT powerful" I ask in disbelief

He nodded

"And maybe more, he invented a very scary machine… we all witness its half potential on the storage room…(*flash: memory of the battle with Renon), its a good thing we able to stop it… if we didn't, he might have gaps the full control of the machine and increase its power more… to control this world" We all shiver on that thought

"So that's why he's so, crazy about that machine" I murmur in thought

"YOU MEAN THAT FREAKIN BASTARD, MIX UP OUR BRAIN TOO…THAT TEMME" Gokudera began rampaging again, Tsuna and Takeshi tried to restrain him as I calm down

"Okay I get it now" my words calm Gokudera as all their attention were back at me

"Now's that thing is destroy, all that it changes is now gone and back to normal…. T-that means everything is okay now" I said trying to lighten up but Reborn shook his head as no

"No necessarily, Those changes he did keep your existence balance…which means it make you exist here Chieko so…now that it changes is gone, you have no background on this world at all…its like you don't exist until now"

This silence me, because not existing is a heavy word

"I see… " that's the only word I uttered

There's a pause

"B-but wait" suddenly something snap in me

"Something is bothering me…if everything changes back...and NO ONE remember me anymore…why…do you guys still know me?" I ask slowly looking through them slowly

"Y-yeah Reborn-san, we still remember her" Gokudera also support my question

Reborn smile at me proudly

"You guess Chieko" I blink at this guessing game as I think

"REBORN STOP Making suspense and just tell Chieko" Tsuna protest as he got a strong hit from Leon hammer

"Shut up dame Tsuna, I'm training your family" Reborn retorted

"THEY'RE FRIENDS NOT FAMILY"

Ignoring those noises I was on a deep thought

I'm trying to think…really well I-

My eyes widen in realization as I remember Reborn's words earlier :

"_To make it simple Chieko, the machine who's controlling both our world still exist, you didn't able to destroy it… but now its not on your world…but its now here"_

"I'm THE MACHINEE?" I exclaim wide eye

This surprise them all except from Reborn who smirk

"You surpass my expectation Chieko, good job" Reborn commented as

"WHAT" Both GOkudera and Tsuna exclaim

"What the heck are you talking about woman" Gokudera ask

I look at him with a frustrated and shock face

"I am the machine after all Gokudera, I didn't understand that scientist son of million jerk first saying that I'm his core or whatever blah blah… but… NOW it make sense, Gokudera I'm the machine he created, I had the power… he gave me power by increasing my brain capacity to 100% function, MyS-W is just machine that CONTROL ME… that's WHY HE IS SO OBSESS WITH ME!. He gave me power to control this world…HE GAVE ME 100% DEXTERITY GOKUDERA" I was shaking Gokudera's shoulder in panic

"W-what I don't get you" Gokduera shouted back

"I'm Getting dizzy" Tsuna murmur as Takeshi laugh and scratch the back of his head

Reborn sigh at this and explain in simple words

"To make it simple Gokudera: the reason the woman behind the wall demanded Chieko to kill herself both on this world and their world are because…Chieko is the machine…SHE is the MyS-W… She and her brain is the power… In short, Chieko is that Scientist creation and now…. It still exist because…Chieko is

alive"

**To be continued…**

I hope I made that thing clear…

I know its confusing but… ugh, that's the best I can explain, if you have question you can always PM me okay?

Please stay tune and support 100% Dexterity Value

Yay-bi


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_**100% Dexterity Value **_

CHAPTER 7

'Broken Promise'

"Wait, I still don't get the reason why you guys still remember me, while the others don't?" Chieko ask in confusion, still in big shock to know that she contain that power, you know, the 100% mind capacity or what we called 100% Dexterity Value

"You can control reality Chieko, you might have specifically told yourself that you want us to continue to be with you or… because we made contact with the real you" Reborn explain as he shrug his small shoulders

"I don't know, I am just guessing like you do"

BAM

Animatedly we all (except Hibari) fall down on the ground

"You mean, you are still not sure that I have that power or the fact that I'm a machine?" Chieko with a anime sweat drop tried to stand up on that epic event

"You mean, all you had just said was just a guess?" Tsuna also stood up and ask with his left eye twitching animatedly

"Hahah you got us kid" Yamamoto laugh standing up while Gokudera sweat drop with Chieko

"Of course, like Chieko…I'm just guessing at the possibility… I don't know if its true or not, no one knows, but what I said make sense… doesn't it?" Reborn raise an eyebrow on Chieko

There's a pause as Chieko sigh and nodded

"Yeah"

"Well then, that solves it…if you guys don't want to blow your mind away, I suggest you stop thinking about it… its no point, we will never get it, the situation is too complicated for us to understand" Reborn instructed

"Sounds good to me" Yamamoto said with a smile

Chieko also nodded

"Yeah, I thought that too…knowing the possibility is enough…and I think… its fine to know that we have a little bit of track, at least Reborn's possibility slightly make sense to us and if something weird happen again at least now we are emotionally prepared" Chieko said with a soothing words as they all nodded in agreement

"Well to wrap it up the situation: now Chieko doesn't exist… so we will make her exist" Chieko blink on Reborn sudden words as they all look at him

"W-what?" Chieko ask

"How?" Gokudera also ask

"You'll be Akiyama Chieko, Hibari's long lost distant relative, a friend of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Kurokawa and Ryohei…You'll be transferring again next semester after the summer break…and you'll be living with Hibari" Reborn said as Chieko smile in agreement

"Long lost relative?" GOkudera react

'_Where did I heard that excuse before?' Gokudera thought as he glance at Chieko_

"And…" Reborn added making us pause on our reaction

"You'll be also part of Tsuna's family for now on" Reborn smile

That hit Tsuna's mind

"WHAT ?REBORN, I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, STOP INVOLVING MY FRIENDS ON THOSE MAFIA THING" Tsuna exclaim making Reborn kick his face

BAMM

"AHhh JYUDAIME DAIYOUBU"

"Nice~, you're joining our game too Chibi hahaha awesome, the more the merrier"

"Yeah" (sweat drop)

DING DONG DING

As the school bell rang

The meeting was disperse

They all went back to their room as Chieko walk with Hibari back to the reception room

-#-#-#-#-#-

Staring at the ceiling, Deep in thoughts, here I am laying on the reception room sofa

_*flash: In short, Chieko is that Scientist's creation and now…. It still exist because…Chieko is… alive" _

Of course, what could be Marishka's reason why she want me to kill myself here and there, its because I am the machine….I am the thing who warp my world here and there

If I die, everything will end

_*flash: CHIEKO KILL YOUR SELF NOW_

I sigh on those memories

But Everything is fine now, those weird things are just result, its showing me that…everything end. That's why its changes back to normal

I don't have to kill myself here, no one can no longer control the machine's power, my power… because…its now mine

I look onto my hand

I might not know, if it's true because other than that pause of world earlier, I didn't did anything weird to prove that I have power but…wait

_*flash: a vision of me controlling the character's body, me turning in a mermaid, turning in to my normal clothes and world warping…those power I use on the storage…_

Was that…really…Mine?

I sat up the sofa, I can feel Hibari's eyes glance at me

"What's wrong" I snap out as I glance at Hibari

It took me time to realize it so I shook my head

"N-no I…I'm just thinking" I swiftly said as I lay down the sofa again to think

Dex-te-ri-ty

Dexterity is a skill using your mind or your body?

100% Dexterity value

100% total control of my mind skill?

That's my power?

Wait 100%, if I could remember correctly that bastard volt my mind to activate the 100% capacity function of my brain

_*flash: "Kaichou, there's a big reason why only 30% of our brain functions" _

So now my brain actives 100%

A not so normal thing at all but

… I don't feel smarter or what?

I sigh for the last time as I massage my temple on all this thinking

Maybe I should rest my mind…that's enough of thinking

I already figure out two of those weird things

Only one left and… that is my dream

And I think that's just a weird dream or just a homesick dream… its no big

I Need to rest

I yawn

Maybe I'll take a little nap

-#-#-#-#-

_Slowly… I open my eyes _

"_Hm?" _

_BLOP…BloP? _

_W-what? _

_I saw my hair float up _

_There's a bubble coming out of my mouth _

_I can't move_

_I feel like I'm floating _

_Wait…I'm under water_

_Why am I under water?_

_Am I…_

_Dreaming again_

_Oh yeah, I'm dreaming _

_This is…weird _

_I'm on a water again _

…_._

…_there's a silence as I slowly close my eyes again to feel the water on my body _

_Am I drowning on this dream but… wait _

_I slowly open my eyes _

_Who's that? On the surface _

_I look at the surface, its quite blurry but… I know there is someone there_

_There's a bridge on the surface…and there's a woman? _

_What is she saying? _

_Who is she? _

_Wait is she going jump?_

_But why? _

_Is she going to commit a suicide _

_I observe her…as I slowly sink down _

_Then My eyes widen when I saw her murmur something_

_W-wait_

_What?_

_-#-#-#-#-_

"Chieko" My eyes snap open in panic

There's a blurry image in my vision as I try to calm myself

I consciously look around then to the person who woke me up

Then I finally snap out of that dream

"HI-hibarI?" I murmur with a cracky voice as I hold out my chest

My actions says that he startled me

His face shows calmness, as the light of sun set shone in him from the window

Wait…Sun set

I glance on the window

My mouth slightly drop

Its already sun set? I slept THAT long

It slept on about 12 pm or what and now I woke 5 pm?

b-but, I felt I just slept for a whole 5 seconds

W-weird

I shrug those thoughts off

Well that could happen, especially when my mind is exhausted

I look back to Hibari who's already at the door

"I'm going to lock you up here if you don't hurry" with that notice

I immediately jump out the couch and ran up to follow Hibari

_**Walking home:**_

"Ne, distant relative" I called Hibari who's ignoring my presence for a whole 5 minutes of walking

He's ignoring me because I'm the reason he got delay on closing the school

"I said I'm sorry didn't I?" I whine as he glare back at me saying shut up

I sigh at this as I just occupy myself in thoughts again

While I'm at it, I got my thoughts flying back on my dream earlier

The vision of the woman, on my dream flash on my mind

And the movement of her lips

'_I wonder, what was she saying?'_

_She look so familiar too… and the place_

I glance to my surrounding, we pass by a river side and a bridge over it

We walk pass the river as I continue to observe the water

"hmm" I hum trying to recall what happen on my dream

_M-maybe that's…._

I shook my head along with my thoughts

_I'm being paranoid… ugh, Chieko take a rest already_

I sigh as I continue to walk behind, following Hibari

I look up to Hibari's back

There's a awkward silence

I pout a bit then…gave a small smile

"MOu I'm sorry already Hibari, I promise I'll cook and make you a lovely bento tomorrow to make it up to you" I whisper behind Hibari

For 2 days and a week or two of hanging around with Hibari, he learns to know that I cook good meals and… I learn to know that he's sick of groceries food all day ( he's too busy to make food)

and I also discover he is dying to eat a decent Japanese meal again

I saw Hibari slightly pause on his walk

Bingo~, Reborn is right again… my mind do work good if I had enough rest

"Midorii~ "Coincidentally Hibird pass around me and land to Hibari as if its encouraging Hibari to forgive me

_What a good bird_

"Burger stake"

I blink on his low voice

"Huh?'  
"I said I want a Hamburger stake tomorrow, if your cooking sucks…I'll bite you to death" he started walking again as I smile and catch up beside him

Smiling at Hibird

"Hai, Kyoya onii-san"

Hibari didn't glare at me so I took that he didn't mind the silly nickname

I mean, he prefer that other than 'Otou-sama haha'

so I smile again

And tease

"Ah wait, I'm older than you in my world, aren't I?" I ask

"Well you are now on my world, so that doesn't count" he said smoothly with a challenging smirk

I smile again but cover it with a pout

"Mou…fine, Kyoya Onii-san it is'

As our destination to Hibari's house neared

I saw the others, Gokudera, Reborn, Tsuna and Takeshi, chatting and hanging around the near playground

I smile at them but, Hibari hold on to my hand to avoid me on getting their attention and prevent me to wave Hi at them

I pout at him as a protest

But the good thing is Reborn notice me, they are a little bit far so I didn't hear they're greetings but I saw Takeshi wave at me before I turn around on the corner with Hibari and…

_My eyes widen… it was like slow motion when I saw Takeshi's mouth movement _

Chi-e-ko

My name

_Takeshi's mouth movement calling my name is the same mouth movement that woman who's going to suicide on my dream says but… w-why? _

_The woman knows me? _

_w-wait who is she… _

_anyway?_

_Is that a coincident…but I'm sure… that mouth movement says:_

"_Chieko…"_

THU-THUMB

My eyes widen as I feel myself glow

Hibari's eyes widen at this, Takeshi and the others also notice this

I stood there frozen and shock

My hair flew unnaturally as I glow white

I look at to my hands, s-scared

"W-what…The heck happening?" I shouted freaking out

Then

'_Chieko… come back' _

A voice echo through my mind

I pause on my panic state when I heard that

_Wa-wait that voice_

'_Chieko I know you are there… _

_I know you are not dead_

… _so please come back…_

…_you promise me _

_CHieko…_

Those voice… Only one person, has those soothing soft voice

_You promise me, you won't leave me _

_Chieko, if you are going to die… _

_Then…_

_I'll Die with you _

My eyes widen on realization and shock

those light immediately disperse on my body

Leaving me shock

I can hear Reborn and the others run towards me

Hibari grab me by the hand and pull me near him

Hibari inspect me but I ignore them all

I-

I-

_Please come back_

_.. _

_Chieko if you are going to die _

_I'll die with you _

_With you_

_(*flash: a woman on the bridge)_

_..with you_

_(*flash: OH MY GOD, A WOMAN IS GOING JUMP) _

…_with you_

_(*Flash: "Wait for me..Chieko)_

My eyes snap in panic

I immediately push Hibari's hands away and escape from him

All of them are shock as I ran away from them without any word

"CHIEKOOOO"

_No_

_No way… you can't_

_You can't… _

_You hear me… _

I ran and ran through the streets without a word

BEEPPP

"HEY WATCH IT"

I ignore those cries on the streets as I stumble and ran pass it

I furiously ran to my destination

Bumping few other people that I didn't care

_(*Flash:_

"_CHieko" a woman with a pretty smile flash on my mind_

"_Chieko-chan" _

"_U-ugh…Mom, don't hug me like that, its embarrassing" _

"_Oh~ so now you're embarrass? Mou"_

"_Hahaha just kidding..here's your gift…Happy mother's day"_

"_Mom, stop crying already"_

"_B-but Chieko, he file a divorce on me..he's such an idiot"_

"_Mou, I thought you hated dad anyways, so what's your point?"_

"_MY POINT IS when I grow old, I'll be widow and …UWWAHHH I'm going to die alone" _

"_Mom you idiot…._

MY face doesn't show anything but my eyes were full of terror

I pat and pat, even without any stamina… I ran as fast as I can

I'm afraid

I might be too late

b-but

I gritted my teeth as I increase my speed

"URGHH" I bump in to another person and trip through the ground

"O-ow HEY WATCH WHERE YOU-" I ignore him and desperately force myself up and ran again

Limping in pain, I ran

My hair brush up by my speed as I ran panting

"…_you don't need dad,…I'm here…I won't leave you until you get old" _

"_You promise?" _

_I smile at her _

"_I promise" _

"_YAY CHIEKO I LOVE YOU" _

"_URGHH M-mom I can't breath.. you're hand urgh" _

"_CHIEKO I loOOOoooVE~ you" _

_I giggle _

"_MOu… I love you too, Mom" _

Pat Pat huf huf

I hold on to my knees as I arrive on my destination

On the bridge where Hibari and I just pass

"_CHIEKO is my only adorable cute little daughter…Mommy loves you with all of my heart"_

My eyes are hidden on my bangs as I pull out my shoes and socks

"_Chieko…. its all right don't cry, mommy is here" _

I climb up on the railing on the bridge ready to jump

When…

A hand prevent me to, Its wraps it around my waist as I stay quite

Even If I didn't turn around, I know who is holding me

"Gokudera"

Gokudera slightly wince on my low and silent tone

He tighten his hands around my waist as he protectively hold me tight, preventing me to jump  
"What are you doing?" he ask on a harsh tone

I didn't answer him for a while

We stayed silent there, as I balled my fist

"Onegai (please)…Gokudera…" Tears rolled down my face

"_CHIEKO~…Daisuki" those voice continue to echo on my mind_

Gokudera eyes widen on my voice

"…let me go" with those words I can feel Gokdera's arms around me loosen

He was surprise

"GOKUDERA-KUN" the voice of Tsuna and the others echo to my ears

I can see Gokudera move his head on them as I took this as a opportunity and shove his hands away and…

SPLASHHH

"CHIEEEKOOO!"

I dive on the water, I can still hear their voices

b-but I don't care at the moment

How could I forget….

How could I put that aside…

How could I… forget…that Mom….

Mom

_Hiccup sniff_

"_C-chieko, N-no…I DON'T BELIEVE IT I DONTTTT!" _

" _AYAKA PLEASE UNDERSTAND…Chieko's is dead…your daughter is dead" _

"_NOOOOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT, CHIEKO CAN'T DIE SHE CAN'T" _

"_AYAKAA!" _

"_Chieko is My everything to Mother, I don't have RYOU ANYMORE, CHIEKO IS ONLY THING I HAVE, RIGHT NOW…SHE CAN'T DIE SHE CAN'T" _

_Ayaka (Chieko's Mom) Stood there on the end of the bridge_

_Her eyes shows lifeless _

_And pain _

_Her hair was all messy and her face looks so painful _

_A stain of tears are seen on her eyes _

_With a gust of the wind…Ayaka slowly took a step…_

'_Chieko…. If you're going to die…_

…_then I'll will die too…_

…_wait for me there…_

…_my daughter- _

_She made a last step and _

_SPLASH_

"_SOMEONE JUST JUMP ON THE BRIDGE" _

"_HELP HER" _

"_OH MY GOD" _

SPLASH

GAPPSSS

"CHIEKOOOO"

I heard Tsuna's voice over the bridge, as I hold a heavy body with me

I swam on the surface

Patting hard in exhaustion

I pull up my heavy body…

And my mom's

I can hear them approach me but…I didn't even dare glance at them

I just stay there on the ground, catching my breath every time the water on my body and hair drop on the grassy ground

-#-#-#-#-

Everyone ran up to Chieko who just swam on the surface, with someone

"CHIEKO" Tsuna was suppose to be the first to approach Chieko but Reborn stop him

"B-but Reborn"

"Don't be an idiot dame-Tsuna, there's no way any of you can help Chieko right now… this is…something" Reborn tip down his fedora hat

"this is something she needed to do alone"

"Chibi" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera clutch their fist

As Hibari was seen on the group… distance away from them

He seems to be the first one to be there but decided to not interfere

-#-#-#-#-

I stay there panting, My hands were dug on the ground

My face were hidden by my wet hair

As my mom

Yes My mom, My mom's unconscious lifeless body is in front of me

She's not breathing, she's just there.. lying with her same long dark brown hair

Pale skin and cold hands

I know its imposible, how I got Mom here on the different world

But I don't care right now…I-

"M-mom" I gritted my teeth

As I can feel my heavy heart sunk to me

The vision of my mom's crying face flash to my mind

And the way she jump on the bridge

Tears rolled down on my eyes and drop on my mom's face

"C-can you hear me" I murmur slowly

"…" no reply

I unconsciously bite my lower lip

"I know… you can hear me….so… listen well

…I know

I know…

I became a total idiot,

I know this is my fault… I know FREAKING WELL That I am THE REASON YOU FREAKIN JUMP ON THAT RIVER

b-but MOM

….YOU " I shouted on the top of my lungs surprising everyone on the view

I grab and shooks my mom's shoulder

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT…

..MOM HOW COULD YOU

…H-HOW COULD YOU KILL YOURESELF…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I TRIED JUST TO SAVE EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU! HUH?

WHAT KIND OF TWITSTED THINKING IS THAT"

( Yamamoto slightly wince on that familiar, event and words)

Tears continue to burst out my eyes, it continue to roll down and my face is full of pain and agony

"I TRIED SO HARD MOM…I TRIED SO HARD, TO LIVE, BECAUSE EVEN I…EVEN I, DON'T WANT TO DIE…

I DON'T WANT TO DIE

YOU HEAR ME…

I DON'T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE…

I STILL WANT TO FUFILL MY FUTURE

…I STILL WANT TO BE WITH EVERYONE ON OUR WORLD…

…I STILL WANT TO LIVE AND BE WITH YOU…

…AND I WANT TO LIVE BECAUSE I MADE A PROMISE DIDN'T I-

I –I Promise that…when you grew older… and got all wrinkled… I'll be the one to take care of you….

…I'll be with you along with all of your grandchild…

I even promise that on the day of my marriage, you'll be the one who will pick my wedding gown

And H-heck I even promise you we'll grew rich and I-I'll take you to Paris…

…I promise you all that…

I promise you that…I'll be with you…until you die…

I promise you that, I won't leave you…

b-but…"

My voice crack out in tears as I hug my mom's body so tight

"I-I broke it…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

P-please… Forgive me mom, I'm so so-sorry"

I buried my face on my mom's neck

I feel so painful

…I left my mom …

I-I

"I'm sorry… t-that I won't be able to hold your hand… on the day you die….

I'm sorry that…I won't be able to give you grandchild…

I'm sorry that I didn't able to finish my study…" I gritted my teeth as I hug mom tight

"I-I'm sorry I have to die (hiccup) I'm sorry that I have to Leave you… b-but please… mom"

I hug her even tighter as my face grew pain

"If you can hear me…. Listen to my words…..

…D-don't die…

I'm beg-ging you PLESE don't die-

…Please…mom D-don't"

Drip drip~

My Tears drop to my mom's eyes

"D-Don't die…" I whisper full of pain and distress

"If- if you die…I will never ever… will able to forgive myself so… p-please I-"

(Gokudera, Clutch his fist seeing this… and feeling the same pain that Chieko do)

Drip~

…..Silence…..

"F-forgive me Chi-chieko" My eyes snap open in surprise as I glance to my mom

My eyes widen to hear her soft voice again

She's still unconscious but.. she's talking?

"Forgive me… I've been really selfish and…. I-I've….been weak….

… but Chieko

I understand now….

…Chieko…"

Mom slowly smile

"-y-you cheater…"

My eyes widen when mom weakly open her eyes

Tears drown my vision

My mom give me a painful sad smile as tears rolled to her face

"… I told y-you…. Older people die first…, y-you sick little daughter of mine"

_*Flash: _

"_Ne, Mom…what if I died first… how could I hold your hand on your death?" _

_I know this is a funny situation and discussion but mom started it, she just won't stop crying about Dad, she is saying that if Dad is going away, who is going to hold her hands and die with her if he's gone _

_And she told me that, she didn't care if I have a whole new family when I'm older…if I weren't there on her death.. she will kill me _

"_That's impossible, you sick little daughter of mine, If you try asking that one more time…I'll hit you in the head" _

"_B-but there's that possibility you know" _

"_No there isn't, OLDER people die first… don't ruin the logic, dear" _

"_B-but" _

"_Older people die first. period…And beside… there's no way I let my precious cute daughter of mine die…. Mommy will protect….and that's my promise" _

_I smile at Mom_

"_Fine then" _

*End of Flashback

My eyes widen as mom slowly disappear on my arms

"_I love you Chieko…. my…._

_Precious…_

_Daughter" _

_With a sprinkle of light…Mom just disappear like that_

Leaving me here in this cold night

She disappear like… it was just a dream

Everything went back to normal

…I was left there stun…

… I didn't move an inch…as I just stayed there….

My eyes were snap open… It didn't move…

Until I heard Tsuna's soft voice

"Chi-chieko" he murmur as none of them dare to step closer on my breaking figure

I look like a frozen person, that if you touch it… it'll break down into pieces

The sky is already dark

As Tsuna once again called me…

"Chieko"

With that My eyes slowly form tears

The guys watch this with a heavy heart as my tears fall down the ground

They clutch their fist ready approach their dear friend who just broke down

But then…

A light black jacket, drop on my shoulders

I can feel two warm hands on my shoulder… it lifted me up from the ground… making me stand firm on the grassy ground

There's a silence as I continue not to move

Then finally when I heard HIbari's voice from behind me it said….

"Lets go"

Tears finally broke down my eyes, as I started to stammered

I balled my fist and SWOOOSHHH

It was like slow motion when I dug my face on Hibari's chest

I didn't care if it was Hibari I am hugging right now…and looking for comfort

…My mind is blank right now…

There's nothing coming out of my mind other than…

Sadness….

So I cried…I cried like a lost child…

…I cried like there's no tomorrow

I cried it all…

It hurts

Its hurts so much…

…It hurts

I-I can't believe… that…

I'm not going to see Mom anymore

I'm not going to see her smile at me anymore

I'm not going to hear her call my name anymore

I won't be able to hug her

I won't ever see her ever again

She's gone….I'm gone….

I left her…I-

"..I-it hurts…Hi-bari (hiccup)" I silently cried as I hold on to my chest while I lean on to Hibari

I clutch my chest so tight

"It h-hurts here" Tears fall like a rain on my eyes as Hibari put a hand on my head.. and wrap his hand around my waist

I felt his warm embrace…

I felt his comfort for the very first time

…But I didn't able to paid notice to it… B-because

…I can't believe…

That I left mom and

….

…Broke my promise

-#-#-#-#-

* * *

**To be continued**

I really imagine how it will felt if I left my mom or what so…

When I'm typing this…I was really crying

It's sad… to lose your mom and to leave your mom

Because… we all know, Mothers are the one who gave us life

And they our light…

So we should always cherish them

Anyway ^-^

Do you like it?

Please review guys


End file.
